


Pure Imagination

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell, as stubborn and emotionally unattached as she is, got fed up with her mother ragging on her for being single and decided that the best thing to do was to tell her mother that she in fact had a girlfriend. This led to Beca's mom insisting that her girlfriend come to the big family reunion at the lake and Chloe having to pose as the girlfriend of one very angsty brunette DJ. </p><p>Also known as the fake dating au that has been done so many times but that no one ever gets sick of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written on AO3 in a while but I was inspired and I managed to type all of this out. I really hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, I just really love them.

Chloe Beale sat in her dorm room, hunched over her cognitive psychology textbook and tried to take in any information she could before her test the next day. And it would’ve been a hell of a lot easier to learn the material if someone hadn’t started frantically knocking on her door. Chloe stood up with a huff and left the book open to its page before walking across her tiny room and pulling open the door.

“Becs?” She asked just as her best friend scrambled into the room. “Are you okay?” Beca looked like a mess. It was obvious she had been pulling at her hair as it was quite unkept and her eyes were rapidly moving back and forth between Chloe and the wall. “Beca? Hello?”

The brunette looked up at her friend and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “What? Oh, yeah. I’m cool, I’m cool.”

“People who are cool, don’t usually have to say that they are. What’s up?” The redhead plopped down onto her bed and patted the space next to her, motioning for Beca to sit next to her.

Beca sat down next to Chloe and ran her hand through her wavy brown locks. She began twisting one of her many ear monstrosities; it was a nervous habit of hers. “I really, really, really messed up,” she stated, her eyes refusing to meet Chloe’s.

“Did you cuss out Aubrey again? Shit. Becs, she wasn’t kidding when she said that she would set wolves on you to rip your vocal cords out. She did it once in the past, we don’t really know where she got the wolves but thankfully that poor girl got out alive,” Chloe said and waited for her small DJ friend to react.

Beca looked up with widened eyes. Her dark, stormy blues met Chloe’s sky blue ones and the redhead bit back a smirk at the absolute terror present on her friend’s face. “Are you seri-“ Chloe burst into laughter and fell back on the bed causing Beca to slap her playfully on her shoulder. “What the fuck, Chloe?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just so easy,” she said with a grin.

The DJ huffed and stood up, “And to think I was going to tell you about what happened. Thanks a lot Chlo, you’re a real friend." She headed towards the door, half of her mouth turned up.

“Wait! Bec! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. You seemed sad and I thought making a joke might make you happy. I am a real friend, I swear. Tell me what’s going on, please don’t leave,” the word vomit poured out of her mouth. Beca turned around and smirked, leaving Chloe gaping, “You’re such a jerk, Mitchell!” She rounded on the brunette and slapped her lightly a few times.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so easy,” Beca repeated back to her and held her hands up in surrender when Chloe hit her more. “Truce, truce, TRUCE!”

Chloe stopped and reached for Beca’s hand, intertwining their fingers. She pulled her back to the bed and sat down beside her. “Okay, fun’s over, tell me what happened.” Beca sighed again and fell back on the bed, her head hitting Chloe’s pillow. It smelled like purple lilac, the shampoo the redhead used. Chloe collapsed next to her and put a reassuring hand on her arm.

“I was on the phone with my mom since our big family reunion is coming up next weekend and we were discussing plans and everything and she started talking about all of the family that was coming. She brought up the fact that all of my cousins are bringing their significant others,” Beca took a deep breath, “And then she asked me why I didn’t have a boyfriend and why I wasn’t bring anyone to the reunion. She said that I should have found some guy by now because I’m beautiful and amazing or some shit. She just kept talking about it and ragging on me for being single. She was like, I don’t see why you haven’t found some cute musical guy. Are you going to be alone forever? And I kinda, just, blew up.” Beca looked sideways to meet Chloe’s eyes. They were so blue and sometimes the intensity present in them scared the brunette half to death.

The redhead nodded and stroked her hand up and down Beca’s arm in an effort to try to calm her down. “What did you say?”

She let out a soft chuckle and murmured, “I said that the reason I didn’t have a boyfriend to bring around was because I had a girlfriend.”

“You came out to her?” Beca nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She believed that if she squeezed hard enough, she would wake up from the nightmare she had gotten herself into. The freshman had come out to Chloe only two months after she started at Barden. Chloe was the second person she’d ever told next to a girl she had hooked up with at some random high school party. “How did she react?”

Beca laughed bitterly, “That’s the thing. She reacted in the most positive way. It didn’t phase her at all. All she said was, Great! I can’t wait to meet her at the family reunion and then she just went over a few more details for the weekend and then she hung up.”

Chloe frowned and her eyebrows furrowed together in the cute way that made Beca’s heart clench, “Then what’s the problem? Just bring your girlfrie… Holy shit! Are you dating someone and didn’t tell me; your best friend in the whole entire world! BECA! What the fuck-” The redhead once again began slapping Beca on the arm.

“Chloe! CHLOE!” Chloe stopped hitting Beca, “No! I am not dating anyone, that’s the problem. I made her up and now my mom wants me to bring her to the Stewart family reunion. But she’s imaginary!”

The redhead ran her tongue along her top lip; something she did when she was either nervous or plotting. “Well. Becs, there is a solution to this madness.” Beca raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. “Just have someone pose as your fake girlfriend and bring her to the reunion.”

Beca threw her hands up in the air and brought them over her eyes, “I wish it was that easy but who on Earth would be willing to pose as my fake girlfriend?” She looked over at Chloe only to see a wide grin spark on the redhead’s face. “No… No. Chloe, no… The answer is-”

 

“I’m so glad you agreed to let me come, Becs,” Chloe said and pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her nose. Beca looked over at her with a glare before looking back at the road in front of them. “We’re going to have so much fun! I get to meet your mom’s side of the family and we get to hang out by a lake for the whole three day weekend. Do you not realize how much this fun this is going to be?” Beca only frowned more, if that was even possible. “Come on. Cheer up Charlie, give me a smile,” Chloe started to sing louder, “What happened to the smile I used to know, don't you know your grin has always been my sunshine. Let that sunshine show…” She sang out the last note and grinned at Beca. “We are going to have such a good time Becs,” she said. She grabbed the hand Beca wasn’t using to drive and intertwined the fingers with her own. “I promise.”


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe embark on the rather short journey to Beca's family's lake house and along the way figure out how exactly their "relationship" came to be. Also, Chloe makes Beca blush like 49 times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of those who read the first chapter and commented or gave it kudos! Your feedback really motivates me to continue writing and to write in a faster manner so thank you all! 
> 
> Triggers in this chapter: Mention of alcoholism 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, I just really want Bechloe to end up canon.

Chloe looked up from her phone where she had been scrolling for some music to play and set her eyes on the tiny driver next to her. She settled on Cough Syrup by Young the Giant. “Okay, Becs, time to get down to business.”

Beca looked over at her and gave her a confused and slightly frightened frown, “What business?”

"Your mom is going to want answers. When and how did we meet? How long have we been dating? Have we said that we love eachother? Have we had se-“

“My mom is not going to ask if we’ve..” she blushed furiously and coughed uncomfortably, “had sex. She’s nosy but not that nosy.” Beca scratched the back of her head lightly and didn’t meet the eyes of the girl next to her. Chloe smirked at Beca’s flushed face.

“You are so cute when you’re flustered,” the brunette looked back at her friend and glowered.

"Does the mention of sex really make you that uncomfortable? Beca, it’s completely natural. Did you never get the talk? Do we need to have the talk?” Chloe smirked at her, blue eyes twinkling against her pale complexion. Her golden red hair was curled into loose locks that she shook around lightly.

Beca reddened even more and clutched the steering wheel tightly, “I’ve been given the talk, I don’t need the talk, I understand completely how sex works, thank you very much.” The tiny DJ had; had sex of course; a few times with her old high school boyfriend which she hadn’t really enjoyed and once with the girl from the high school party. It was due to her ex boyfriend that Beca had figured out that she was gay. He was sweet and cute in the stereotypical way. He wasn’t a bad boyfriend. He had always been really nice to Beca and he had never done anything that made her uncomfortable. She just wasn’t as into him as he was into her.

Chloe looked over at her friend and admired the true beauty Beca possessed. Her lashes were long and dark, perfectly curled over her stormy blue eyes. Her lips were set into a frown at the moment but when she smiled, her whole face lit up and her eyes shone.

Beca noticed her staring and smirked, taking her eyes off the road for a few seconds, “Can I help you Beale?”

“Just admiring the gorgeous face of the girl that is my girlfriend,” Chloe responded with a wink and put emphasis on the word girlfriend. They had been on the road for only 10 minutes but the trip was short, a mere 45 minutes to Lake Lanier if the traffic wasn’t bad and there were barely any cars on the road despite the upcoming three day weekend. “Okay, Becs, seriously how did we meet?”

Beca bit her lip and shrugged before developing half a grin, “Well, we could tell them we met in the shower stalls after your pervertedly interrupted my shower to ask me how high my belt went.” It was Chloe’s turn to blush and she shook her head wildly. “See! It is weird and creepy that you did that!”

“How about we just say that we met at the activities fair when you came across the Barden Bella’s stand and from then on it was true love,” the redhead said in a mocking tone, puckering her lips out at Beca. She made a sloppy kissing noise.

The DJ groaned, “Chloe, we are not in love. Okay, we met at the Bella’s table which was technically like 5 months ago but we didn’t start dating until two months into the school year?” Chloe nodded. “How did we start dating?”

“I blackmailed you with copies of your Taylor Swift mixes and said I would play them over the campus radio unless you were on a date with me?” The redhead smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Beca turned to her friend and glared harshly, “Shut up Chlo, no. Also I told you never to bring up those mixes.. How about you walked me to my dorm after Bellas’ rehearsal one night and there was a lot of, erm, tension and I just, umm, kissed you?” The brunette looked at her best friend thoughtfully and waited for her reaction.

Sky blue eyes met curious stormy blue ones and the redhead gulped and nodded once, “Yeah, okay. That works, you just kissed me, of course, yeah sure.”

“You okay Chlo?” The driver took one hand off the wheel to put it on the other girl’s shoulder.

Chloe nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m good,” she quickly brought back her smile. “Okay, so first date? How about we just went to a coffee shop on campus and you ordered a bear claw and I ordered a chocolate croissant and we just talked for hours? Yeah?” The brunette nodded. “It’s obvious we haven’t said I love you since you’re so totally in denial of your love for me.” Beca blushed again. If only she knew. “I’m going to just flat out say that we’ve had sex, I mean look at me.”

“Dude! I told you my mom won’t ask about that!” Beca practically shouted at the other girl.

Chloe frowned at her friend, “Becs. If we haven’t had sex, we would have to act like there is so much sexual tension, it’s easier just to pretend like we have had sex and just be incredibly comfortable with each other.”

 “Well you have seen me naked, so,” the DJ said with quirk of her eyebrow before changing the subject. “I feel like we can improvise the rest and if any of my family asks anything personal, you just answer for me. You’re the better actress and you’re way more romantic.”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and nodded, “Okay, well, now tell me about your family. Who is going to be there?”

“Oh boy. Okay, well there is my mom, Melissa. She’s nice, kinda nosy just like you so you two will get along perfectly,” Chloe stuck her tongue out at Beca, “She has a boyfriend named Jim. I don’t know him really well but he treats my mom well so I’m cool with him. My mom’s younger brother John and his wife Christina are coming. John’s an engineer and Christina’s a lawyer. They have two kids, Matt and Susie. Matt is 11 and Susie is 7. And then my mom’s older brother Tony will be there, he’s kind of a creep and a drunk so watch out for him. He’s pretty nice though, when he’s sober that is, but he’s incredibly blunt and doesn’t understand personal space, just like someone else I know,” Chloe whacked her lightly in response, “See! Anyway, my mom’s little sister Karen is coming with her fiance, Jack, and their 6 month old son, Sam. And then of course, there’s my grandpa, Frank. Now he’s kinda really traditional and conservative so I don’t know how he’s gonna feel about this,” Beca said and motioned between the two of them.

Chloe took Beca’s hand which had been laying on the middle console. “It’s going to be okay, you know why?” Beca looked at the redhead and frowned before raising one of her eyebrows, “Because you’ve got me and I’m the best. No one dislikes me.” Chloe flipped her hair into her best friend’s face. Beca laughed and pulled her hand away from Chloe’s. Chloe pulled her hand back and intertwined their fingers. “In all seriousness though, I’ll take care of you, Becs.”

She squeezed her hand once and smiled softly at the other girl. Beca couldn’t help it, Chloe’s smile was contagious so she smiled back. The Man Who Can’t be Moved by the Script came on over Beca’s car’s AUX and Chloe squealed with excitement. “I love this song!” She used the hand that wasn’t holding Beca’s to turn the volume up and began singing along, “Going back to the corner, where I first saw you,” she sang and aimed a wink in Beca’s direction, “Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I’m not going to move…” It was in that moment that Beca realized that this weekend was either going to end in the most perfect way possible or it was going to go up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave feedback or kudos or whatever if you wish! Next chapter we meet Beca's family so get ready for that! Also I listen to a lot of "trashy" pop and indie music, so get ready for those to be mentioned a lot throughout the story. Thanks guys!


	3. Tag, you're it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe arrive at the house, excited to see Beca's family. Hopeless flirting ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, bookmarked and gave kudos! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're all enjoying reading this! 
> 
> Triggers in this chapter: Mocking of weight   
> Drinking 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters, I just want Bechloe to be happy.

They were five minutes out when Beca lost the cool composure she had; had going. “Oh shit. Chlo. We have to turn around, I can’t do this.” the brunette signalled to make a left and Chloe grabbed her right hand quickly and ran her thumb over her knuckles.

“No, we are not turning around. You’re going to get through this. Your mom is cool, your family is cool, I’m here, it’s all going to be okay. Stop signalling,” the redhead rubbed her thumb in soothing circles across the DJ’s hand. “You’re going to be fine.”

Beca nodded once and stopped signaling. She pulled her hand away from Chloe’s thumb and then did something that completely surprised her. She intertwined their fingers and ran her own thumb over Chloe’s pointer finger. Beca had never instigated such intimate contact like that with Chloe before, the redhead usually had to do it. Chloe blinked up at her best friend in surprise.

“What? We’re supposed to be dating, it makes sense that we’re holding hands,” the brunette said in a soft tone, concentrating on the road ahead of her. Beca turned right and slowly eased up the road before pulling into the driveway for a huge lake house. “And we’re here. Home sweet lake house.”

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes before taking in the house in front of them. It was beautiful with high, open windows that looked out onto the surrounding trees and at least three stories. The porch had a view looking out into the forest and a hammock. Steps led up to the porch and then up to the front door. “Are you fucking kidding me, Mitchell? This is your family’s fucking lake house?”

Beca chuckled, “Language, Beale, language. Susie and Matt might be around here somewhere. They like to sneak up on me.” As if on cue, two little heads popped up from behind a tree about 6 yards from them.

“BECA!!!” The voices screamed and they catapulted over to the car. Beca quickly turned the engine off and stepped out of the car before they rushed her. They both jumped on her and knocked her against the driver’s side door. Chloe had only seen Beca smile so wide a few times; the sight made her heart practically leap out of her chest.

Beca hugged the kids back for a few seconds before saying, “Okay; okay, you two. Lemme get  our stuff out of the car and how about I meet you inside?” The siblings nodded at each other and began a race to see who would get to the porch first. Matt won.     

Chloe stepped out of the passenger door and came over to Beca before locking their hands, “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, next to you of course,” she stepped closer so her face was only mere centimeters from Beca. Beca gulped and looked at her with curiosity and confusion; the redhead tilted her head towards the house and Beca looked up to see her uncle standing on the porch. “Show time, Becs,” Chloe murmured and pecked her on the cheek before going to the trunk of the car and getting both of their bags. She walked back up to the younger girl and handed her; her bag. Beca was frozen in place but Chloe reached down and grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers once again. “We’ve got this,” she cuffed her hand around Beca’s right cheek and kissed her again. This time her lips brushed the corner of her mouth. The brunette stood in shock, completely red, her heart beat wildly and she could hear her pulse; a dull thudding in her ears. Chloe grinned at the flustered look on her face and pulled her to the porch.

 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. My favorite niece, Beca!” Her uncle put his arm around her, squeezing her tightly. “You look like you’ve gotten shorter kiddo, is it possible you’re shrinking instead of growing?”  

Beca regarded her uncle with a scorn and then smirked, “I lose height for all of the weight that you gain. pretty soon I’ll be nonexistent and you’ll be an elephant.” It was true, the man did in fact have quite a gut.

The older man looked like he was going to hit her and for a second Chloe thought he would but then he just grinned a gap toothed smile, “Glad to have you back kiddo.”

The redhead coughed beside her and squeezed her hand, reminding Beca that introductions had to be made, “Oh right! Uncle Tony, this is my.. umm..”

“Girlfriend. I’m her girlfriend,” Chloe answered for her with a bright smile and looked over at Beca.

The brunette met Chloe’s eye and flushed before coughing, “Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Chloe. Chloe, this is my Uncle Tony.”

“Well, aren’t you two a beautiful couple. Becs, if I had known you were into tail sooner, I woulda taken you out hunting with me,” he winked at her and Beca blushed harder before Tony erupted into laughter, “I’m just kidding. Come inside kids, let’s get you settled.” He walked into the house and opened the front door for them revealing a beautiful living room. The space was vast and contained couches, love seats, a flat screen tv, family pictures, board games, tables and more, all perfectly placed. It was cozy with a fireplace under where the TV hung.  “Becs, I think everyone’s outside heating up the barbecue. How about you take you and your girl up to your room and get settled in and then meet us out back?”

Beca nodded and Chloe gave her a confused look. The redhead had been sure she would be staying in another room or sleeping on a couch or something. She really didn’t think she’d be allowed to sleep in the same room as Beca. Tony sauntered out of the living room and Beca snapped her out of her thoughts. “You good, Chlo?” She was anything but good; sleeping in the same room as Beca Mitchell was bound to lead to trouble and some very awkward moments or some very great moments.

“Yeah, yeah. No I’m fine. Let’s go to your room,” Beca led Chloe out of the living room through a door which revealed a flight of stairs leading to the second and third floors. They walked up to the second and Chloe paused every so often to look at the art and family pictures on the wall. “Ohmygod! Becs! You were so cute!” She had spotted a picture of Beca when she was a little kid. Beca wore pigtails and had ice cream dripping down her chin and she was smiling wide for the camera.

The DJ looked at Chloe questionly, “Were?”

“You were cute. Now you’re hot,” the redhead winked. Beca was taken aback. There was no one around, why was Chloe so blatantly flirting with her? Then she remembered who exactly she was friends with and how flirty this certain friend was.

“Come on Beale,” Beca led them down the second floor hallway until they came across the last room on the right. “Welcome to la casa de Beca.” The room was kind of small with a twin XL bed in the middle and various pictures on the wall. There was a small rocking chair in the corner that held a variety of small stuffed animals. The walls were painted white with pink and green flowers strewn about. The comforter and pillow cases on the bed were floral as well. There was a small white dresser across from the bed and a white bookshelf which held a bunch of different children’s books.

Chloe squealed, “This is so cute Becs! Ohmygod! Look at this!” She put her bag down on the bed and immediately went up to the wall to look at all the pictures. “You were literally the cutest child on the entire planet.” Beca smirked and sat on the bed, incredibly amused with how Chloe reacted to everything.

“My family came here every summer and holiday after I was born up until I was 15. I kind of grew up in this room,” Beca added and scratched her head lightly. Chloe was barely paying attention to anything Beca had said and browsed the bookshelf instead.

“Peter the Rabbit!? The Ugly Duckling,” Chloe clutched the books to her chest, “OMG, we are reading all of these!”

The brunette laughed, “Chlo?” The other girl looked up at her, “I know you’re enjoying yourself but if we don’t get down there soon, they’re going to think we’re… erm… up to something.”

“Oh!” Chloe bounced up and put the books back, “You’re completely right. Well, babe, let’s go. Introduce me to the rest of your family,” she murmured in a husky voice and sauntered out of the room. _What the fuck was going on?_

 

Beca led Chloe outside. The redhead had looped her arm through Beca’s and was leaning against her as they walked out of the door and onto the back patio. Immediately, Matt and Susie had attached themselves to Beca’s legs. “BECA!!!”

The brunette chuckled and patted both of them on their heads, “Okay, you two, get off me, we can play soon.” The two jumped off and Matt looked up at Chloe.

“Who are you?” He asked pointedly and crossed his arms over his chest, trying his hardest to look tough. He was a cute kid with olive skin, green eyes and dark hair; at least a shade darker than Beca’s. Susie looked the same but her eyes were more of a green hazel tone. Her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was trying her best to imitate her older brother by crossing her arms over her chest.

Chloe knelt down so she could look him in the eye and stuck her hand out, “I’m Chloe, Beca’s girlfriend. Who are you?”

Matt looked up at Beca and she nodded at him that it was okay. He shook her hand. “I’m Matt. And this is my little sister, Susie. I’m Beca’s favorite and I don’t think that you’re going to change that, right?” He narrowed his eyes.

Chloe put her arms up in a mock surrender and her eyes twinkled with amusement, “I wouldn’t dare come between you and Beca. I pinky swear.” She held out her pinky and he locked his pinky with hers before breaking into a grin.

He had deemed her trustworthy and he beamed widely at her, “Good! We’re going to play tag later if you want to play with us!”

“I will definitely take you up on that offer, Matt,” the redhead said and stood back up. Beca laced her fingers with Chloe’s and led her over to the barbeque where all the adults we’re talking.

“Becs!” Someone who Chloe could only assume to be Beca’s mom yelled and ran over to give her daughter a hug. Chloe let go of Beca’s hand and stood off to the side. The woman looked almost exactly like Beca; the only difference was that her eyes were green, the same shade that Matt had. Her mom pulled away and looked Beca up and down, “Look at you! You look beautiful. I can see that you haven’t grown.”

The tiny brunette rolled her eyes, “Will the short jokes ever stop?”

Beca’s mom chuckled, “As long as you’re my daughter, I am allowed to make fun of you for your height.” The older woman turned to look at the redhead standing to the side. “And you must be Chloe,” she pulled her in for a hug and Chloe looked over at Beca with a grin. Beca’s mom pulled back after a few seconds. “Sadly, we haven’t heard that much about you but we can make up for that by spending time together!”

The redhead nodded, “Of course, Ms. Stewart, it’s really nice to meet you!” Beca’s mom had changed her last name back to Stewart after the divorce had gone through.

“Please call me Melissa,” Chloe nodded at her. “Come on, let’s introduce you to the rest of the group. Becs, go get your girlfriend some food.” Beca scratched her head and looked at Chloe with a shy grin. Before Chloe could respond with a smile, she was tugged away by Beca’s mom. “Chloe, this is my brother John and his wife Christina.” Chloe shook both of their hands and smiled politely. John was handsome with the same green eyes Melissa and Matt had and short wavy brown hair. Christina was drop dead gorgeous with hazel eyes, olive skin and dark curly locks. “John, Christina, this is Chloe, Beca’s girlfriend.” They both smiled at her and Chloe swore she had never seen such a beautiful couple in her entire life. Their kids were literally the spitting image of the two of them. She was introduced to every single family member and 20 minutes later she plopped down on the seat next to Beca who graciously handed her a plate of food.

“So, did you meet everyone?”

Chloe smiled and nodded, “Ya know, Becs. I never expected, you, Beca ‘I hate everyone’ Mitchell to have such a big, warm, loving family.”

The brunette scowled at her and her eyebrows furrowed in the way that always made Chloe laugh, “Watch it Beale,” she snarked, poking the redhead’s cheek with her plastic spork playfully. She went back to picking at her food.

“Want some of my chili? I took too much.” Beca nodded and Chloe took a spoonful of it and motioned for the other girl to open her mouth. The brunette flushed but opened her mouth, allowing Chloe to feed her. Chloe really was going along with this whole girlfriend thing really well; even Beca was starting to believe they were dating. “You’ve got a little…” Chloe brought her thumb to the corner of the younger girl’s mouth, wiping off some chili residue. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and licked it away. Beca’s stomach flopped when Chloe did that. She thought she was either going to pass out right then and there or hyperventilate and then pass out. Chloe only winked and went back to eating her food.

“ _Alright, two can play at this game,_ ” Beca thought, looking back down at her plate and once at Chloe.

They both chewed silently and stole glances at one another. “Hey, Becs?”

“Hmm?”

“Is your grandpa cool with this?” Chloe asked, motioning between the two of them.

The brunette looked at her, “Yeah I guess. My mom told him to be on his best behavior and I think he just wants me to be happy. I don’t think he’s cool with it, really, but I also don’t think he cares.” The redhead nodded and laced their fingers together.

“Chloe! Beca!” Matt and Susie ran over. “Do you want to play tag wif us?” Susie asked, lips automatically pulling into a puppy dog pout before they’d even been given the chance to respond.

Beca looked at Chloe who was still working on her food, “How about I come play for now? And Chloe comes after she’s done eating?”

“Okayyyyy!” Matt shouted enthusiastically. “But… You’re it!” The two kids took off, leaving Beca to look at Chloe in shock.

Chloe smiled at her, “You heard them. You’re it! Run, Mitchell, run!” The brunette grinned and kissed her on the cheek before standing up and running after her cousins.

“Get back here, you two!” Beca yelled. Beca tackled Matt gently, sending them both to the ground in a fit of giggles. “Ha! You’re it!” Chloe laughed. The brunette was adorable and Chloe was completely enamored with her. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Aren't they such oblivious, not subtle idiots? Tune in next chapter! :)


	4. Part of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca bond with Beca's family before heading off to bed to watch a movie and to talk about important things... It's really fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you all for the comments and kudos and bookmarks! Your support means the world to me. I got really excited last night and stayed up until 3 am writing this chapter. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. Okay, also I know I suck because the movie that the two girls watch is a movie that Anna Kendrick stars in but honestly I had to do it, I had the best idea with one of the songs. Just bask in the irony. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters, but after last nights Teen Choice Awards, I really think I should have a word with Elizabeth Banks about Bechloe.

The Stewart family was sitting together in the massive living room of the lake house except for the kids and Beca’s grandpa who had all gone to bed earlier. Beca and Chloe were huddled together on one of the love seats with their hands intertwined while they talked between the two of them.

The game of tag that had been going on had been interrupted when Chloe determined that a tickle fight was much more fun. Matt, Susie and the redhead had all jumped on the tiny brunette and tickled her to the point where she had tears running down her face and she was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. They cut it out at that point but not before Beca whispered in Chloe’s ear, “I’m going to get you back, Beale, you won’t know when or where or how, but I will.” A shiver had run through the redhead but she had just smiled anxiously and pulled Beca up.

The family had talked for a while just getting to know each other. Melissa had asked Chloe about her major and what her plans were after college. Chloe answered the first one but the second one was a little more tricky because she really didn’t know what she would be doing. After that conversations had started in small groups and Chloe and Beca had been left alone, but only for a little while.

“So, Chloe,” the redhead glanced up from where she had been twiddling with Beca’s fingers and met Karen’s eyes. Karen was settled next to her fiance on the couch and she smiled at her softly.  “How did you and Beca meet?”

Beca grinned bashfully at Chloe and the redhead felt her heart almost stop at the wide smile on her best friend’s face. She gulped and responded, “Well, I’m the co-captain for the acapella group, the Barden Bella’s. My best friend Aubrey and I are in charge but we ran into some trouble last year after our big performance so not a lot of people wanted to join,” Beca grinned and stifled a laughter thinking back to the video of Pukegate. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny, Mitchell.”

“Sorry dear,” the brunette mumbled but still continued to smile. Everyone in the room stared at them in amusement.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca before looking back at Karen, “Anyways, at the activities fair this year we were trying really hard to recruit and I managed to get Beca’s attention so ugh we met there. She wasn’t particularly loving in that moment though. She did say acapella was lame.”

The brunette nodded her head and looked at Karen, “Acapella is lame and will forever be lame. I’m not wrong.” There were a few chuckles around the room mostly from the guys.

“But you auditioned anyway and now look at you; you’re an integral part of the group,” Chloe reasoned and shot her a curious glance.

Beca smirked, “I needed a reason to see you, didn’t I?” Chloe did not expect that and she blushed furiously and tucked her head into Beca’s neck, almost forgetting that they were in a room with the brunette’s relatives.

“You know Becs, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Christina commented, moving so that she was settled closer to her husband and her hand found his.  

The younger girl rolled her eyes and retorted back, “Well, don’t get used to it.”

Chloe laughed at the other girl and looked up, “Isn’t she charming?” She ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair and played with the end of her locks.

Melissa’s gorgeous green eyes met Chloe’s and they lit up, “Completely.”

“Ewww, mom, stop,” Beca responded with a groan and pushed the love seat pillow over her face.

“What! I’m not doing anything!”

Beca huffed, “You complimented me, it’s gross, stop. You’re embarrassing me.”

Melissa grinned the same grin Chloe had seen on Beca’s face on a daily basis, “Oh, I’m sorry, you big baby. Learn to take a compliment.” Beca glowered at her mom and the room laughed as the tiny brunette reddened. Chloe giggled and put her arms around the brunette.

Melissa’s boyfriend, Jim eyed the two of them with a curious look on his face, “Who asked who out?”

The redhead looked at Beca curiously to see what she would say and Beca flushed even more before replying casually, “I asked Chloe out and of course she said yes to me because who wouldn’t?” Chloe slapped her against the shoulder.

“Oh quit it, you! You’re lucky I said yes! Not many people would be willing to put up with your gigantic ego so much of the time. For such a tiny person, you have such a huge ego,” Chloe stuck her tongue out at the other girl and Beca couldn’t help but smile despite the insult. Chloe made her too happy.

“I am lucky, aren’t I?” Beca quietly murmured, so that only Chloe could hear. The redhead froze and looked at Beca, redness spreading to her cheeks. They sat there for a minute just staring at each other before they were interrupted.   

Tony stood up, “That’s it. I feel queasy; they’re too lovey dovey, I’m going to bed.” Everyone laughed and bid him goodnight. Slowly people stood up and started heading off into their separate rooms.

Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up with her. “Hey, I’ll meet you upstairs, okay? I’m gonna get us some water,” the shorter girl said. Chloe nodded and kissed her on the cheek before letting go of her hands and heading out the door and up the stairs.

“Beca,” the younger girl froze at the serious tone in her mother’s voice and turned around nervously, scratching her head lightly.

_“Shit. Has she caught on?”_ Beca worried to herself and then mumbled self consciously, “Ugh, yeah? What’s up?”

Beca’s mom walked over and put her arms around her daughter, “Thank you for telling me about you two. I wish you had told me sooner but I’m glad you decided to tell me now.” She breathed a sigh of relief and sunk into her mom’s embrace and hugged her back. Her mom pulled away a few moments later and looked Beca in the eyes, “I love you, okay? No girl or boy or person will ever change that. I can tell you’re happy with her, love. I’ve never seen you smile so much around anyone. Keep her around, okay?”

Beca nodded and smiled sheepishly, “I don’t plan on letting her go, mom.”

“Good. Goodnight honey, love you,” Melissa replied and started walk away from Beca. “Also, make sure you and Chloe keep it down; please don’t wake up Matt, Susie and Sammy.”

“What? Mom! No! Gross! We’re not gonna.. MOM!” Her mom laughed and left her daughter spluttering and paler than usual in the middle of the living room.

Beca entered her room and found Chloe sitting on the bed, scrolling through her phone. She set the two glasses of water down and slid up next to Chloe. “Whatcha doing?”

“Looking at pictures on instagram,” Beca nodded at her with a smile, “I love your family, they’re all wonderful,” the brunette grinned, “Even though Tony is kinda weird and I still haven’t really talked to your grandpa that much.” The DJ laughed and Chloe continued, “You’re so open around them. You don’t put up the wall you put up at rehearsals and you smile more and you laugh more genuinely.”

_“Maybe I’m just open around you,”_ Beca thought but instead opted to say, “I’ve known them all my life. And this house is my favorite place in the whole wide world. It’s easy to be comfortable here especially when you’ve got your best friend with you.” Chloe smiled, tears evident in your eyes. “What? Hey? Dude, don’t cry. Shit, what did I say? I’m sorry.”

Chloe sniffed and wiped her eyes, “I’m not crying in a sad way. I’m crying in a happy way because I love seeing you so damn happy, Beca Mitchell. It makes me happy.”

Beca looked down and intertwined their fingers, “Well I’m going to have to stop being happy around you because I hate seeing you cry.” Chloe rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. “Want to watch a movie?”

The redhead looked at her in shock, “Miss Beca ‘I hate movies’ Mitchell wants to watch a movie with me?”

“Well, if you’re going to make a big deal out of it, I’m going to have to retract my offe-”

“No! I’d love to watch a movie with you. I was just surprised!”

The brunette grinned and stood up. Chloe felt cold and lost the second their hands were no longer touching. She ached for Beca to hold her hand again but she wasn’t dare going to say that. “I’m gonna go shower. How about you pick out a movie?” Chloe nodded and her stomach swooped when Beca leaned in to kiss her on the cheek again.

As soon as Beca had gone into the bathroom that was connected to their room, Chloe slapped herself lightly. “Come on Beale, get it together.”

Beca really didn’t understand why Chloe had picked such a sad movie. They were barely four minutes into _The Last Five Years_ and Chloe was already wiping her eyes and sniffling.

“Becs, it’s so good, you have to watch it! The music and vocals are really beautiful and Jeremy Jordan is beautiful,” the redhead had said before they started. “Also you look exactly like the lead girl, that is if you were blonde and older and more classy and tanner and smiled more…”

Beca glared at Chloe, “Keep insulting me, Beale and you’re sleeping on the floor.” Chloe pouted and gave Beca her best puppy dog eyes. The brunette rolled her eyes and the redhead knew that her threats were empty, “Just play the frickin movie.”

The movie was good, even the girl who hated movies could admit that. The songs were either funny or sappy or heartbreakingly sad and the acting was incredible. How two people could speak or sing throughout an entire movie without an ensemble truly amazed Beca. Chloe was completely head over heels for both of the leads. “Beca! Look, they love each other... But it just can’t be,” she kept repeating every five minutes and continued to grab tissues. The lights were off and Chloe was nestled into her best friend’s side while the movie played from Beca’s laptop which was positioned on their legs. Beca stroked Chloe’s arm softly and continued to watch the movie but she also would turn away to look at Chloe every so often. The lead female was singing again and while Beca loved her voice and the emotion present in her vocals, she much preferred Chloe’s reactions.

“ _And then he’ll smile, his eyes light up and deep within the ground, without a sound, a moment comes to life,_ ” Chloe grinned at the screen and her blue eyes twinkled against the light illuminated from the laptop screen. Her red hair shone from where the screen was hitting it and her cheekbones were prominent in the light. Beca swore that Chloe had never looked so beautiful. “ _And I’m a part of that, I’m a part of that, I’m a part of that._ ” Chloe mouthed along to the lyrics and she really thought that Beca didn’t notice but Beca of course noticed and she completely loved it; loved her.

_The Schmuel Song_ came on and Chloe completely lost it and went into hysterics at every funny line. Her head was tucked against Beca’s chest and every laugh caused a vibration against the brunette’s collarbones. Chloe’s laugh was beautiful and harmonic and it was Beca’s favorite noise. Beca swore if she could she would pay to make sure the redhead continued to laugh like that for the rest of her life. It was in that moment, looking down at Chloe who was laying against Beca, that Beca promised herself that she would do whatever it would take to make sure that her best friend was always happy and laughing.

By the time the movie ended Chloe was crying openly and Beca had tears in her eyes. The brunette closed her laptop and put it on the floor next to the bed. “It’s so sad, Becs,” Chloe sniffled into Beca’s collarbone.

“I’m well aware. Why the fuck did we watch it?” Beca asked and wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

Chloe mumbled, “Cuz, it’s beautiful. And love is beautiful,” she held Beca tighter and threw her arm around the other girl’s waist. Beca pulled the blankets over them, grateful they had gotten ready for bed before they started the movie. “Beca?”

“Chloe?”

“Do you believe in true love?” That was not what Beca was expecting and she froze. She really hoped Chloe couldn’t feel how fast her heart had started beating.

Beca sighed and tried to figure out how to answer the question, “I don’t know, Chlo. I guess I do. I feel like everyone finds love and I don’t know if it’s true love because shit happens,” the redhead snorted at that and Beca smiled a bit, “But I feel like falling in love is completely understandable. I think you can meet someone and love them completely for who they are and just want to spend every single waking moment with that person, ya know?”

Chloe nodded against her chest and murmured, “I feel like, if two people love each other, they should be together and stop at nothing to continue to be in love. They should be eachother’s top priority. Love is important. It’s difficult to come by, but once you have it, you should never let it go. That’s where Jamie and Cathy messed up.” Beca nodded but stayed silent and went over Chloe’s words in her head. She loved Chloe, she really did and she thought that perhaps Chloe could love her too. Beca must not have said anything for a while because Chloe’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, “What are you thinking about Becs?”

_You_. “A bean and cheese burrito,” she answered, all smug in how quickly she had come up with that.

Chloe burst into laughter, “I can always count on you to be serious. You’re a weirdo.” The redhead yawned and tangled her legs with Beca’s, “Night Becs.”

“Night Chlo.”

“I love you.”

**“I love you, too.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was adorable. I'd highly recommend watching the Last Five Years if you haven't seen it. Yes, it's sad but Anna Kendrick does such a good job in it so watch it! I know this chapter was incredibly fluffy but angst is coming, just give it a bit. Have a great day/night! Leave any comments or kudos or anything if you want to!


	5. Splash war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe begin their first "relaxing" day at the beach house but what was supposed to be relaxing turns into a lot of sexual tension and flirtation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again, thank you for all of your support, it means a lot to me. This chapter is definitely more angsty and has a lot more, uh, sexual tension than the other chapters. Enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter is has a scene which is very close to being smutty btw, so if you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff, just a heads up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, I'm just not blind to see who should really be together.

Beca awoke to someone straddling her thighs. She blinked a few times and looked up to find her redheaded best friend looking down at her with a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Chlo? What are you doing? What time is it?”

“It’s 4:45 in the morning,” Chloe whispered, not moving from her current position on top of the younger girl.

“What? Why are you awake? Why’d you wake me up?” Beca rubbed her eyes and tried to ignore the warm feeling present in her stomach due to where Chloe was sitting.

The redhead smiled at her and muttered huskily, “I wanted to make sure no one else was awake when I did this..” Beca was about to question what the fuck she was talking about when Chloe pressed her lips to Beca’s. The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut and she drowned in the feeling of the other girl’s lips against hers. They were soft and warm and she had waited a really long time for this. She kissed her back slow and pushed herself up so she was balanced on her elbows. Chloe deepened the kiss first and ran her tongue along Beca’s lower lip. The brunette’s breath hitched and Chloe took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth. Beca moaned out Chloe’s name and the redhead muffled the noise by kissing her harder. The DJ tangled her fingers in the red locks and pulled the other girl closer to her, causing Chloe to grind down against her hips. They both gasped at the feeling and Chloe broke the kiss with a smirk and settled on sucking on the brunette’s neck instead.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you, Beca,” Chloe murmured as she sucked down on her pulse point.

“Fuck, Chloe,” Beca whispered breathlessly and let out another low moan.  The redhead maneuvered one of her hands down Beca’s stomach until she reached the waistline of her boxers and slowly eased her hand further down until she-

 

“Becs? Hello, Beca. Wakey wakey sleepyhead.” Beca groaned and opened her eyes. " _What the fuck?"_

The brunette rubbed her eyes and looked at the confused girl next to her and almost fell out of the bed in the process, “What? I’m.. But we were…”

Chloe looked at her curiously, “But we were what?”

_“Are you fucking kidding me? It was a dream?”_ Beca closed her eyes in frustration and mumbled, “We umm, were, ugh, getting ice cream.. in my dream.” _Nailed it._ The brunette couldn’t believe that she had been having a sex dream about Chloe, her best friend, while sleeping next to the girl. Hopefully her face wasn’t as red as she thought it was but then again with the low lighting in the room, Beca doubted Chloe could even see her that well, “What time is it?”

Chloe looked at the clock on the bedside table, “It’s 5 am.”

“Ughhh,” Beca groaned. She really just wanted to touch Chloe again, like she had been in the dream, “Why’d you wake me up?” Beca just really wanted to get back to that dream and see where it went.

The redhead tucked herself into Beca and wrapped her arm around the other girl’s waist, “You were having a nightmare or something. You kept groaning and you kept saying my name.”

Beca’s eyes shot open, “Oh yeah.. Ummm, a monster was chasing us and you kept running ahead of me so I was trying to get you to come back.”

“I thought you said we were getting ice cream?”

Beca gulped, “We were but then a monster popped up. I don’t know, it was weird.”

“Are you okay?” The redhead asked.

The brunette swallowed harshly, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

Chloe smiled and tucked herself closer to Beca, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, “Come on, let’s just go back to bed,” Chloe stroked Beca’s arm up and down with her fingernails, smiling when goosebumps appeared on the other girl’s skin. They laid like that for a few minutes while Chloe continued to move her fingers up and down Beca’s arm. Their noses were only inches apart and Beca had one of her hands splayed across Chloe’s back. The other arm was being used as a pillow by Chloe.

“Chlo?” The brunette murmured sleepily.

“Mmm hmm?”

She opened her eyes to look up at her, “I can’t sleep with you breathing so loud.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but laughed and whispered, “I’m sorry, should I stop breathing?”

“I would really appreciate it, thanks,” Beca mumbled and closed her eyes again. Chloe studied the younger girl’s face as much as she could in the dim lighting of the room. She was adorable when she was sleepy. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth hung open partially. “Go to sleep, Chlo.” Beca turned from her side onto her back and took Chloe with her until the redhead was practically laying on top of her. Their legs tangled and and Beca wrapped her arms around the other girl who tucked her head into the crook between Beca’s neck and shoulder. She placed a soft kiss to Beca’s neck and they both fell back asleep thinking about how completely not platonic it all was.

 

The brunette woke up alone on the bed to the sound of the shower running. Beca sighed and stretched her arms up before grabbing for her phone that was on the side table by the bed. She checked the time, 7:34. She groaned and wondered why Chloe would be awake at this time. The shower turned off and two minutes later the redhead strolled out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

“Morning Becs!” The redhead said with a smile. “Did you sleep okay?”

Beca looked at her curiously and memories of the dream came back to her but she couldn’t remember whether she dreamed it or not, “Wait. Did we.. Did you..”

“Did I wake you up at 5am because you were having a nightmare? Yes.”

The brunette sighed both in relief but also in disappointment that her sex dream hadn’t been a reality, “Oh, um, thanks for that.” Chloe smiled at her and dropped her towel while she bent down to search through her luggage for her swim suit. “Dude!” Beca threw her hand over her eyes and stammered.

Chloe smirked at her, “What? Come on Becs, you’ve seen it all before. As I recall, you told me that I should be confident about my body, right?” She located the two piece and stood back up.

The brunette put her hand down and flushed immediately upon seeing Chloe, “Someone could walk in.”

“They wouldn’t walk in out of fear that they would catch you and I doing it.” Beca almost choked on her own saliva and was sent into a coughing fit, “Chill out, Becs. The human body is beautiful.” Chloe pulled on the swimsuit and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The brunette hadn’t moved and was looking at Chloe, practically drooling. “Are you gonna get out of bed or are you gonna keep staring at me?”  

The brunette shut her mouth which she hadn’t even realized was open. She stammered, “Uh, I have to go to the bathroom,” and scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

“Don’t fall in!”

 

Twenty minutes later, Chloe and Beca were both sitting downstairs, talking over cups of coffee. Karen walked into the kitchen, holding Sammy and smiled at the two of them. “How did you two sleep?”

“Good, you?” they both answered in unison and grinned bashfully at eachother.

“You two are too cute,” she said with a smile. “Can one of you hold Sammy while I get a bowl?” Beca nodded and took the baby out of her hands.

Chloe grinned and watched the younger girl handle the child, “Hi Sammy, how are you?” She cooed at him. Sammy smiled in response and Beca laughed. “Someone’s happy this morning,” she bounced him lightly on her legs and he giggled. “The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout,” Beca tickled him up his stomach, “Down came the rain and washed the spider out,” the brunette blew on his face and he giggled again, “Up came the sun to dry up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again,” she tickled him all over and he burst out into laughter. Chloe swore if she kept smiling this hard while watching the interaction between the cousins, her cheeks would break.

“If you ever decide to have kids, Bec, you would be a really good mom,” Karen acknowledged from the counter where she was pouring cereal into a bowl. She winked at Chloe once and the redhead went completely red. “But not for like another 8 years, you two!”

Beca hid her face but smiled nonetheless and Chloe had gone so red in the face, Beca was convinced she had stopped breathing. “You want to hold him, Chlo?”

The redhead nodded and accepted the baby from her best friend, “Hey buddy. Aren’t you the cutest little thing?” She kissed him on the forehead and he beamed up at her.

Slowly, more of Beca’s family members started making their way to the kitchen until everyone but Beca’s grandpa was sitting downstairs. “Where’s grandpa?” Beca asked.

“He said he wasn’t feeling well and that he just wanted to rest.” Melissa answered with a shrug. “You girls up for a day by the lake?” Both girls looked at eachother with a grin and nodded.

 

They were both lying on two sun chairs by the lake, admiring the nice day outside. Beca had her laptop out and was working on a mix while Chloe was reading a book for her English class. The redhead pulled out a tube of sunscreen and turned to her best friend. “Hey, could you do me Becs?”

Beca looked up in shock and started coughing wildly after choking on her saliva. Chloe’s eyebrows raised and she hit Beca on the back a few times. The brunette stopped coughing and stammered, “You want me to what?”

“Put sunscreen on my back, you perv. Get your mind out of the gutter,” the redhead responded with an amused look on her face.

The younger girl flushed and took the tube from her hand and muttered, “Well you could’ve said that instead. It was a poor choice of words on your part.” Chloe grinned and laid down on her stomach while Beca busied herself with pouring the sunscreen in her hand. She didn’t know why Chloe was doing this to her, it’s like she wanted her to die. The brunette looked down at the other girl and really studied her. Her toned long legs were tanned and stretched out. They led up to one of the most perfect asses Beca had ever seen in her life. Chloe was all curves with beautiful hips and a firm bottom. Above her pink bathing suit bottoms, two of the cutest back dimples Beca had ever seen in her life peeked out at her. “Becs? I can already feel myself beginning to burn, get on with it, please.” The brunette nodded even though Chloe couldn’t see her and sat down next to the other girl before lathering the sunscreen in both hands and placing her hands on Chloe’s back. She moved around gently, covering every surface of the redhead’s back with sunscreen and rubbed it all in. When she reached the other girl’s shoulders, she opted to massage them with the sunscreen and slowly began kneading into Chloe’s sore muscles.

The other girl moaned, “Ohmygod, Becs, I love you.” Beca grinned and continued to rub sunscreen around her body until she had covered every inch of the other girl’s backside. After she was done, she stood up and smiled.

“My work here is done,” she began to turn around but Chloe gripped her wrist and tugged her back to face her. Arms flew around her neck, “What?” A short, chaste kiss was pressed to her lips but Chloe pulled away before Beca could even react and sat back down, grabbing her book to turn to her page. “Umm, Chlo, what was that?” The redhead tilted her head up towards the lake house balcony where Beca’s mom and two aunts were sitting. Beca looked up and waved at them shyly. They waved back and grinned at the couple.

Chloe answered her, seemingly unaffected by what she had just done, “They haven’t seen us kiss yet so I figured we should. There is no way a real girlfriend would let her girlfriend rub sunscreen all over her body and not thank her in return with a kiss. I had to do it; it’s a societal construct.” Beca nodded and sat back down. Her lips burned but in a pleasant way and the brunette kept looking back over to Chloe. The redhead finally met her glance, “Do you want me to rub sunscreen on your back?”

The brunette shrugged and Chloe jumped up from her seat and grabbed the tube. “Sit up,” she commanded and Beca immediately sat straight up. Chloe slid into the spot behind her and straddled the chair. “I always forget how pale and fair you are, this could take hours just to make sure you don’t get burned.”

“Shut up Beale, you’re an asshole,” Beca scoffed.

Chloe grinned and leaned her head on the other girl’s shoulder to press a kiss to her cheek, “But I’m your asshole.”

“Gross, just get to rubbing,” Beca flushed at her choice of words and swore that she could’ve died of embarrassment right there.

“That was super forward, Becs.” The redhead began to rub the sunscreen over her back, pausing to knead knots out of her muscles.

Beca groaned as Chloe massaged just the right spots, “You know what I meant, Beale.” The other girl smirked and continued to massage around the shorter girl’s back. A few minutes later she had finished.

“Okay, your back is all lathered up, you can face the sun from your back side.” Beca grinned and took the tube from Chloe and went to put some on her arms, stomach, chest and legs before a hand grabbed the tube from her. “Nuh uh, I can do that for you.” The brunette went to protest but all of the sudden soft hands were on her stomach and rubbing sunscreen into her soft skin. Once she was done with Beca’s stomach, she moved down to the brunette’s thighs and started rubbing circles of sunscreen on her upper thighs. When Chloe’s hands moved inwards, Beca practically squealed and she stood up quickly. She was having problems breathing at this point and her stomach was in knots. First the kiss, now this?

_“What the fuck is she trying to do to me?”_ Beca thought before stuttering out, “Okey do-ke, that’s ugh, enough sunscreen.”

Chloe pouted at her, “But Becs, I didn’t finish your legs or your chest. I didn’t even get to your arms.” The brunette knew she would lose this argument if she didn’t do something quickly.

“I can do it myself, watch, I’m a capable adult.” Beca took the sunscreen and rubbed it quickly over the parts Chloe had missed. “Look, I even know to put it on my face.” The brunette put a bunch of sunscreen on her face and smiled squeamishly at the other girl.

The redhead grinned and stood up and took Beca’s face in her hands and slowly moved her thumb under the brunette’s eyes and over her cheeks. “You didn’t even rub it in. What would you do without me?”

“Live peacefully,” Beca murmured under her breath.

“What was that?” Chloe asked and raised an eyebrow.

The DJ bit her lip, “Nothing. Want to go in the lake?” She really needed to be submerged in cold water right now. She didn’t wait for the other girl to answer and quickly took off and jumped off the dock into the lake. “Come on Chlo, the water’s great,” she yelled once she had emerged onto the surface. It wasn’t great, it was beyond freezing but it was exactly what Beca needed to get rid of the feelings in her stomach. The redhead rolled her eyes at how immature the small DJ was acting but walked to the dock anyway and took her time to make sure Beca would get a full view of her.

Once she reached the dock, she sat down and stuck her feet into the water, “What the fuck are you talking about? It’s so cold, Becs.”

“Come on in, Chlo, don’t be a wuss.” Beca was about 15 feet from Chloe and was floating on her back.

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I’m not being a wuss, I just don’t want to get hypothermia and die.”

“You’re overreacting,” Beca shouted before disappearing under water. The redhead rolled her eyes and looked around to see where Beca had gone. After ten seconds of the brunette not popping up, Chloe was confused but after twenty seconds Chloe was downright panicking.

“Beca!” She yelled and stood up to scout the water, ready to dive in at any moment. “Becs!” A hand snaked onto her ankle and tugged, pulling her into the water with a splash. Chloe resurfaced two seconds later, spluttering for breath and spitting out lake water. The brunette was swimming ten feet across from her, completely breathless. “You complete asshole!” Chloe yelled. “I thought you had drowned, you jerk!” Beca didn’t stop laughing and Chloe swore on her life that she was going to kill this girl. The redhead yelled and took off swimming at Beca.

The laughing stopped and the brunette’s eyes widened, “Oh shit.” She started paddling as fast as she could but something yanked at her ankle and she was pulled back to face a very angry Chloe Beale. Beca had to admit the redhead’s hair looked really good all wet like that and the color of the lake really brought out her eyes.

The brunette gulped, “Have I ever told you that I love you? And that you’re so so beautiful?”

“Flattery isn’t going to work this time, Mitchell,” Chloe had gone completely red in the face and it wasn’t due to a sunburn. Beca had never seen her soft blue eyes so angry, “You scared me half to death! I thought you were dead. You are such a jerk!”  

“Fuck, shit, Chlo, I’m sorry, I was just playing around. It was just a joke, I’ll never do it again. I’m sorry dude,” the shorter girl reached out to hug Chloe while she kicked her own legs furiously to keep herself afloat. The redhead cautiously accepted the other girl’s arms and embraced her. Beca breathed out a sigh of relief when the other girl wrapped her arms around her, only to be pushed underwater by strong hands. She floated up five seconds later when the hands released her and coughed out, “I guess... I deserved that.”

Chloe looked at her, eyebrow raised menacingly, “You did deserve that.”

“Truce?”

“Truce.” The redhead splashed her and Beca glared at her before splashing her back and what had started out innocent turned into an all out splashing war.

 

They retreated out of the water over an hour later and wrapped towels around their bodies. They both picked up their things and retreated up the stairs to arrive in the kitchen. “Did you two have fun?” Christina asked and glanced up at them in amusement. Melissa looked up from the counter where she was cutting watermelon and grinned.

“It was great!” Chloe answered with a huge smile on her face.

“It was great until Chloe tried to drown me because she’s evil and out to get me,” Beca said and shot a smirk at the redhead.

The other girl was not amused, “You pretended to drown and then pulled me into a freezing cold lake! I am not in the wrong here you butthead!”

“Really mature Chlo. I said I was sorry.” The redhead glared at her. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Melissa and Christina both froze at that but Chloe wasn’t phased, she had heard it many times before. “I love you, too. Now get me a glass of water.”

Beca grumbled something about not being the redhead’s slave but went to the cupboard anyway, “Yes dear.”

Chloe grinned up at Melissa and Christina who still hadn’t moved out of shock, “What?”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave any comments or kudos or anything! I'm slowly trying to make each chapter longer than the last. This story has a few more chapters left, I've mapped it out. Thanks so much again guys!


	6. Never have I ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe hang out at the lake house. Their feelings only grow deeper and after a phone call to a friend, is one of them ready to make a move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the later update. I went on a small road trip so I couldn't really write that much. Thank you once again for all the feedback! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: alcohol consumption 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, I'm just not blind to the obvious love between two specific people. ;)

Beca walked back over and handed Chloe a glass of water, “For you, my liege,” the brunette said smirking and bowed dramatically .

The redhead rolled her eyes, “Thank you fool, you are dismissed.”

“Great! I really have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!” She pecked Chloe quickly on the mouth and started to walk quickly out of the room blushing wildly once she realized what she’d just done. It had all felt so domestic and just seemed like the right thing to do. “ _Whatever, Chloe kissed me earlier, it’s probably fine,”_ Beca thought to herself.

Chloe grinned and thought about how the other girl’s lips had felt against hers but her smile disappeared when she found Beca’s mom and aunt staring at her curiously. “Are you guys okay?” The redhead asked tentatively.

“How did you do it?” Melissa asked her and came to sit next to the other girl. Christina quickly followed and took her place across from Chloe.

The younger girl was nervous that they had been caught, “How did I do what?”  

“Make Beca like that.” Chloe just continued to look at them incredibly confused. “She said she loved you. She kisses you openly, she holds your hand and hugs you and lays with you. She shows you actual emotion. I’ve never ever seen her do that to anyone else. I birthed her and she refuses to hug me 95% of the time. How did you do it?”

The redhead took a lock of her hair between her fingers and twirled it nervously, “Um. I don’t know. I’m a pretty physical person so the second we met, any personal boundaries were kinda thrown away. And I just listen to her mixes and talk to her about how she’s doing. I haven’t really done anything special. Sometimes I tickle her until she gives me information I need but that’s only a last resort sort of thing.”

They both nodded at her and looked like they were going over her answer in their minds. Before either of them could speak, Beca strolled back in and took the other seat next to Chloe and absentmindedly threw an arm around her waist.

“So, what are we talking about?” The two women gave Chloe a pointed look and glanced down at the hand resting on her hip before looking back up at her.  

“You,” both of them answered.  

The brunette gulped nervously and sat up straight, “What were you saying?”

“How cute you and Chloe are.” Beca sighed in relief and grinned at them.

Chloe smirked and kissed the other girl quickly on the cheek, “How about some lunch?”

 

Everyone in the family was seated in the kitchen eating homemade sandwiches and sliced watermelon. Chloe was immersed in a conversation with Christina as the older woman explained to her what being a lawyer entailed. Beca was across the room talking to her mom’s boyfriend about his old high school band.

“Dude, that’s so dope,” she commented when he told her that the band had gone on tour around Georgia one summer. He had been the bassist and Beca was honestly impressed with the guy. She figured he was a pretty alright dude and therefore deserved her mom. Tony walked up and started talking to them. He had been a punk rocker in his days and Beca already knew all about that. Of course, Tony overexaggerated the history of his band so the brunette didn’t take much of what he told to heart. The brunette looked over to where Chloe was sitting and talking to her aunt. Chloe was laughing and she said something to Christina with a smile before getting up and leaving the room. Beca shrugged before going back to talking to Jim and her uncle who were in a debate over who had the better band. The brunette rolled her eyes but smirked as she listened to them argue.

 

Chloe listened to the dial tone and groaned and waited for the other girl to pick up. Finally a voice on the other line answered with, “Aubrey Posen.”

“Bree!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Aubrey chuckled, “Hey Chlo. What’s up? How’s the freak’s family reunion?”  

The redhead rolled her eyes, “I told you not to call her that Bree. And it’s really really good, like better than expected. Her family is so cool and down to earth, like the complete opposite of what I expected them to be. How is everything at Barden?”

“That’s awesome! Uh, I’m just whipping the Bella’s into shape, it would help if my awesome co-captain and the she demon were here though.”

Chloe laughed, “I know, but only three more days, we’ll be back on Monday.” It was Friday and the plan was for the girls to drive back on Monday morning so they could make it back in time for their afternoon classes. “Aubrey, I have a problem and I really need best friend advice.”

“What’s up?” The girl said in her most serious voice.

The redhead breathed out and sighed, “Beca kissed me.”

“What?!”

Chloe closed her eyes, “Okay, well technically I kissed Beca first just for show but also because I really wanted to but then she kissed me later and I never expected her to do it but she did and it was so small and so domestic but I felt like I was gonna die or pass out or both and we were in front of her mom and her aunt and Becs acted like it was no big thing but it was a big thing because I almost died Bree and I don’t know what to do but I really like her Bree and if she kisses me again I might explode and-”  

Aubrey cut her off, “Okay Chlo, first breathe and stop rambling. Second, tell me what happened?”

Chloe nodded and told the important details of the day and when she was done Aubrey didn’t say anything, “Also, I think she had a sex dream about me.”

“WHAT!”

The redhead flushed and started scuffing her shoe against the tile, “I woke up at like 450 this morning to Beca moving around in her sleep and she was moaning and she kept saying my name and she was ugh.. touching herself. I mean, I don’t know. I think that constitutes her having a sex dream about me but I woke her up and I gave her an out by saying that I thought she was having a nightmare and Beca automatically went with that. Breeeeeee.”

“Holy shit, Broody Mitchell is hot for you.”

Chloe laughed nervously, “You think?”

“I THINK that puppies are cute, Chlo. I KNOW that Beca is in love with you. It’s so obvious, all the rest of the Bellas see it. Amy keeps calling your guys’ trip, ‘the weekend that Bloe finally gets it on’. People are placing bets, Chlo.”

She sighed, “What do I do Bree?”

“Woman up! It’s like my father says, _if you’re not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait_.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows in confusion, “But I’m not in Kuwait.”

Aubrey groaned audibly, “That’s not the point Beale! Do you want to win Beca’s heart?”

“Well yeah.”

“Then do something about it, make a move!” Her best friend shouted at her through the phone.

The redhead teared up and was on the verge of crying, “But I’ve made so many moves, Bree. I held her hand and I asked her; her opinion on true love, I kissed her, I rubbed the inside of her thighs. I’ve laid it all out.” She wiped her eyes and breathed out deeply.

“One, ew, I didn’t need to know about you rubbing her thighs. Gross. Two, Beca Mitchell is the most oblivious person I’ve ever met. You need to do something big and you need to tell her how you feel or else nothing will ever come of this and you will both die alone with cats and I will have to deal with it and I am already too stressed without having to worry about a feline problem. So, hang up the phone and get your fucking girl Beale, or there will be hell to pay.” There was silence on the other side of the phone and Chloe assumed that her best friend had hung up until a quiet voice said, “Also, I love you, bye.” The line clicked dead and the redhead sighed and looked at her phone before standing up from the toilet that she had been sitting on. She went over to the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked and felt really tired. She wiped her eyes and eyed her reflection before saying in her most confident voice, “You are Chloe Beale, acapella extraordinara. You can and will get the girl.” She grinned and opened the bathroom door before heading out of the bathroom.

 

“Beca?” Matt said and looked up from where he had been coloring to his older cousin. She looked up from the princess coloring book she had been working on. They were seated at the small kitchen table by the window. All of the adults had gone outside to talk and Beca had volunteered to look after the younger kids. Sammy was asleep in his high chair across from Beca with a binkie placed in his mouth.

She grinned at him, “Matt?”

“Are you and Chloe in love?” The second her older brother asked the question, Susie burst into a fit of giggles.

Well, Beca had not been expecting that. “Umm, uh, yeah I guess.”

“Like my mommy and daddy are in love?” Susie asked with a slight twinkle in her eye.

The older brunette gulped, “Sure? But Chlo and I are just dating, we’re not married.”

“But you love her, right?” Matt cut in with a grin.

“Yeah I do.” The two siblings were satisfied with her answer and both smiled.

“Do you and Chloe hold hands?” Beca nodded with a small smile. “Do you hug?” Beca nodded again. “Do you kiss,” Susie asked and made fake kissy noises and pouted her lips at Beca.

The brunette laughed, “Yeah we do.”

“Yuck,” Matt and his sister both said at the same time, noses scrunching up in disgust.

“What’s yuck?” All three of them looked up to where Chloe was standing, eyebrows crinkling in delight at the adorableness of the two kids.

The redhead came down and took a seat next to Beca. The brunette grinned and explained, “It’s yuck that we kiss apparently because kissing is gross, they think.”

“It’s true! Kissing is so gross and weird!” Matt exclaimed and Susie nodded in agreement.

“Oh is it?” Chloe said and tucked her arm around Beca. It was now or never. The other girl looked at her and the redhead found herself looking at her lips. Beca had such nice, soft, pink lips. She cupped Beca’s cheek slowly and leaned in, half expecting Beca to jump out of her chair. Instead the brunette leaned in also and their lips met.

“Ew!!!” Two little voices exclaimed but Chloe only smiled and leaned further into Beca and into the kiss. The brunette grinned against her mouth and reached behind to grasp Chloe’s neck and pull her closer. The redhead pulled back after a few seconds and shot Beca a huge smile before looking at the two kids near them. They had gone back to coloring and obviously weren’t paying any attention to Chloe and Beca but the baby in the high chair had woken up and was gurgling happily at both of them.

Beca looked over at Chloe with a shy smile, “Sammy seems happy.”

“He’s not the only one who is happy,” the redhead whispered into Beca’s ear and winked.

The younger girl flushed and stammered, “Yeah, uh, same.”

 

After a while the kids had become bored with coloring and instead wanted to go into the lake. The older girls had obliged and Beca had gone into the water with the two kids while Sammy had sat on Chloe’s lap by the lake. The afternoon passed by quickly with Chloe snapping photos of all of them in the lake and Beca partaking in multiple splash wars with her cousins. The redhead had gotten a really cute photo of Beca laughing brightly while water was being splashed in her face. Her head was thrown back and her hair was wild and she looked like what Chloe imagined a water goddess to look like. The afternoon passed too quickly; too quickly for the the older girl’s liking and soon all of them had gone back inside. They ate spaghetti around the family dinner table and even Beca’s grandfather who had been missing in action joined them. Chloe had spent most of the time talking to Karen’s fiance and Jonathan. They were both really interesting guys but quite nerdy, the girl had discovered. Beca talked to her mom and Susie throughout most of dinner and grinned as Susie explained in grave detail how _yucky_ it had been to see Chloe and Beca kiss. After dinner everyone had been too tired to bother to continue to hang out and had gone off to their separate rooms.

 

“Becs,” the redhead said with a grin as she flopped down onto the bed next to the other girl who had her headphones on and was working on a mix.

Beca slid her headphones off and smiled at the girl, “Chlo?”

Chloe jumped off the bed and ran to her luggage and began to toss clothes onto the floor as she rummaged through it. Finally she found what she was looking for and thrust two bottles of wine triumphantly into the air. “I brought friends!”

“You’re my favorite person,” the brunette said and chuckled at her friend who was beaming at her. “Well pop it open.”

The redhead grinned and plopped down again next to her friend. “Let’s play drinking games.”

“Ugh, no. Why? Can’t we just drink normally and not bring in stupid games.”

“It’s easier to get more intoxicated and who knows what might come out of it,” Chloe responded and wiggled her eyebrows. Beca didn’t move or say anything. “Please, Becs,” Chloe begged and  pouted at the other girl. She always did this; it was so easy for Beca to give in. All Chloe had to do was widen her big crystal blue eyes which always filled with tears and pout out her lips and Beca would concede. She was a sucker for the redhead’s puppy dog face and it was honestly a problem.

The brunette sighed and scratched the back of her head, “Fine, but you owe me.” Chloe nodded enthusiastically and fetched the cork opener from her bag and pulled the bottle open.

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever!” Beca shrugged at Chloe but nodded regardless. The older girl squealed excitedly, “Okay, never have I ever been a brunette.”

The brunette in the room rolled her eyes at the girl and raised an eyebrow before putting the bottle to her lips and taking a swig. It was awful but Beca never backed down from a challenge. “My turn. Never have I ever been a ginger.” Chloe smiled at Beca and took the wine before downing her own swig. The game slowly turned less innocent and more sexual as the game went on. They were halfway through with their second bottle when things got really interesting.

Chloe looked at Beca and smirked. Her usual pale complexion was completely flushed and her eyes were becoming more glazed as the game went on. The brunette was a tremendous lightweight and Chloe found it to be hilarious how easy it was for Beca to get drunk. “Okay, Becssssssss,” Chloe slurred a bit. Chloe herself was also a bit of a lightweight. “Never have I ever… hmmm, had a crushs on a Bellas.” Beca went to reach for the bottle but Chloe took a swig first and winked in the brunette’s direction.

“Hey….  Tha’s cheatin. Youuz made yourselth drinkk,” the brunette stammered but put the bottle to her lips and took a swig.

“I knew it! Who dooooo you lyke? Or did you likeed?” Chloe pointed a finger in Beca’s face in the most menacing way she could. It didn’t work at all in the redhead’s current state of intoxication.

Beca licked her lips consciously and started popping them, “Chloz, guess wat.”

“What?” Chloe asked with a grin and fell back onto the pillow.

The brunette puckered her lips out and blew a bubble with her mouth, “I do… not. Have lips, anymoreeee. They are goneeee. POOF.”

The redhead hysterically laughed and Beca shushed her, “Becsssss, were did they go?”

“Saltt n Pepper Lake Cityyyy,” they both burst out laughing at that and Chloe grinned hazily at her friend.

She stuttered, “That’s nottrue, they are RIGHT hereeeee.” She ran her finger over Beca’s top lip and smiled at the other girl. “Your lisps are soy soft like ummmm pork opines.”

The brunette giggled and fell back down next to Chloe, “Porkapoines are not softtt, they are hardddd n spikey.” Her voice became serious, “Chloe. If you reallee thin-k about itt, the moooon, el lunesssss, sis just a GIGANORMOUS balllll of cheeseeeee. I willll eat it.”  

“Truthhhh or dareeeee?” Chloe asked her, changing the subject from the cheese moon.

Beca frowned and bit her lip once as if this decision was the biggest she would ever have to make, “Dareeee!” She announced proudly.

“I dareeee you, too go into the layke buttnaked.”

The brunette’s eyes widened and she swallowed harshly before nodding, “I will but onlyyyy, if you goooo wif me.” Chloe nodded and stood up wobbly before taking the other girl’s hand to pull her up. It was probably the stupidest idea either of them had ever had. They made their way out of the room and down the stairs as quietly as they could although they both stumbled a few times. Once they were outside five minutes later, Chloe was beginning to have second thoughts.

“What if we drownred?”

Beca shook her head and consoled the other girl, “We von’t. I prahmise. We go in quickity split and then we get ou-out.” The redhead nodded and slowly tugged her shorts off. The brunette looked at her before realizing in her drunken haze that she was supposed to be taking her clothes off to. She sighed audibly and looked back at Chloe and quickly realized the other girl was standing in her underwear and beginning to pull her panties down. Beca almost squealed at the site but tugged her own shorts down and pulled her top over her head. She slipped her bra off her shoulders and unclasped it before dropping it on the pile of clothes at her feet. She slid her panties off and it finally dawned on her that she was outside in the dark and completely naked in front of the girl she was in love with. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Chloe who hadn’t bothered moving or looking away from Beca.

“Come on Becas,” the redhead said and grabbed the other girl’s hand before leading her down the dock to the shallow part of the river. They both stuck their feet in and shivered at how cold it was. “Let’s go really super duper quick.” Beca nodded and they both took off and ran as best they could into the freezing cold water. Finally, they were covered up to their chests and they both stuck their heads under the water so they could be fully wet.   

“Okay dun-done,” the brunette said after coming up for air. Her teeth were chattering and Chloe nodded before they both ran as quickly as they could, back to shore. They collapsed on the grass near the dock about five feet from their clothes and laughed through chattering teeth. “I’m so- so chh-cold,” Beca stammered and Chloe grinned.

The redhead looked up at the sky and noticed how pretty the stars were. Beca must’ve noticed too because she murmured _whoa_ under her breath. They laid there for a while, looking at the night sky and the stars. Their hands intertwined at one point but neither girl really cared. “We sh-should goo back insideeee, Becs,” Chloe stammered, “Before we fu-fu-freeze.” The younger girl nodded and they both stood up to head back to their piles of clothing. Neither of them made any move to put the items back on though and just stared at eachother. Beca looked the other girl up and down. Her eyes moved from her face to her ample breasts, round and soft looking. Her round pink nipples were hard from the chill of the night air. Her eyes continued to wander down to Chloe’s toned, tan stomach and the beautiful curve of her hips. Her breath hitched as she eyed the rest of the gorgeous girl across from her.

“You’re so beautiful, Chloe,” Beca said and managed not to slur any of her words.

The redhead could only take so much from the other girl and she reached out and grabbed Beca’s waist before bringing her lips to Beca’s. It wasn’t sexual in the slightest even though they were stark naked out in the middle of the night. The kiss was passionate and deep with love. The brunette tugged down on Chloe’s red locks and pulled them closer together until they were flush against each other. Every part of them was touching and though they were soaking wet, Beca swore she had never felt so warm. It was beautiful and Chloe had never been so happy in her life as she deepened the kiss and ran her tongue along Beca’s lower lip. The brunette broke away when Chloe did this and for a second she was convinced she had screwed up majorily.

“I’m so in love with you Chloe,” Beca murmured softly and leaned up to kiss Chloe again.

They pulled away a few seconds later, faces flushed, eyes gleaming and lips warm and tingling. They both went to pull their clothes back on over their semi wet bodies and trudged the way hand in hand back to the house. They made it back to the room in one piece and Beca grabbed two towels from the bathroom and handed one of them to Chloe. They both stripped down to their undergarments and dried off quickly. The redhead clambered into bed and Beca turned off the light before joining her under the covers. Chloe latched onto her and buried her head into Beca’s neck before kissing her jawline softly. The brunette grinned and wrapped her arm around the older girl while their legs tangled together.

“Beca?”

“Mmm hmm?” The brunette answered and continued to stroke a soothing pattern along the skin of the other girl’s back.

Chloe smiled and ran her fingers gently through the soft, dark hair on the nape of Beca’s neck. She whispered softly, “I’m in love with you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, they probably should've drowned but we've all done stupid things when drunk right? Aren't you just happy that they're finally figuring stuff out?


	7. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls confront their feelings and one thing leads to another. It's literally just smut. Am I sorry? A little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Things have become slightly hectic as I'm getting ready for college so I haven't been able to update everyday. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning: It is literally smut so if you are uncomfortable with that, don't read this chapter. Just know that Beca and Chloe talk about the night before and things obviously progress in a positive way from there. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters, I just really love the two leads.

Beca awoke to sunlight shining into the window and she groaned before looking at the time. It was 10:03 in the morning and the brunette eyes’ widened out of surprise that Chloe hadn’t woken up yet. Chloe was usually the early riser out of the two since she insisted that being up early was the perfect way to start the day. Yet the redhead was curled up around her with her head tucked into Beca’s neck. The DJ smiled and stroked her fiery hair softly before turning back to the bedside table where a piece of paper was sitting next to their unfinished bottle of wine. She picked it up and squinted at it before realizing it was her mom’s handwriting.

_Becs,_

_We figured we’d let you guys sleep in and we all left to go into town to shop, get lunch and see a movie. We’ll be back around 2. Enjoy the house to yourselves but just know tonight is family game night. Prepare Chloe for all of the competition and impending death. Also, next time you decide to drink, make sure you; you know, hide the wine bottles. ;)_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Beca didn’t give her mom enough credit; she really was a cool parent but the brunette was also horrified that her mom had come into the room while Chloe and her were asleep, tangled up in each other, and clad in only their underwear and bras. She really prayed that the comforter had been over them so her mom wouldn’t see how provocative they looked or infer that they had done stuff the night before. Well, they had done some stuff but there was no way in hell Beca wanted her mom to find out about their impromptu skinny dipping and makeout session.

Chloe stirred in her sleep and stretched out her arm, almost hitting Beca in the face. The brunette grinned and whispered, “Chlo?” Bright blue eyes opened softly and looked at her. They were glazed over with sleep but the usual enthusiasm they contained was still there. A lazy grin spread across the redhead’s face and Chloe’s laugh lines appeared. Her cheekbones stood prominent and sharp on her face and the natural blush that radiated across her cheeks gleamed. Beca couldn’t decide what she loved more about the other girl, her smile or her eyes. “Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.”

The older girl blinked a few times and tried to adjust to the light in the room, “Hey Becs,” she mumbled softly. “What time is it?”

“A little past 10 in the morning. We slept in,” Beca murmured and ran her fingers along Chloe’s jaw line.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Why didn’t anyone wake us up?”

The DJ smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead, “They went into town. We have the house to ourselves for the next four hours.” Chloe nodded and closed her eyes again before Beca’s words pulled her out of her sleepy haze, “Hey Chlo. I.. Umm.. I uh, I meant what I said l last night about being in umm love with you. I know I was drunk but I did mean it,” she swallowed and continued, “I don’t know if you meant what you said. I don’t know if it was just the alcohol talking because I don’t get how you would um, be in love with me? But I want you to be comfortable and I don’t want our friendship to be ruined at all so um, I’m gonna be an adult and say that if you want to pretend like I never said anything, you can. If that would make you feel-” Warm lips cut her off and arms wrapped around her neck. Chloe rolled the smaller girl onto her back and sat on her stomach to kiss her deeper. Her tongue slid lightly over Beca’s bottom lip and the brunette’s mouth opened quickly. She slipped her tongue inside and worked her way gently around Beca’s mouth and allowed the tips of their tongues to touch. They melted together. Chloe pulled away after a few seconds and grinned down at her.

“So is that a yes you like me back? Or did you think I was someone else or am I dreaming?”

The redhead rolled her eyes and leaned down slowly, gazing into the stormy blue eyes of the girl she loved, “You’re so dumb sometimes Beca, I swear. I meant what I said. I’m in love with you.”  

“Oh, okay, well uh, that’s cool,” Beca mumbled nervously partially insulted that Chloe had called her dumb but mostly ecstatic that the other girl loved her back. “So ugh, what does this mean for us? Like umm, what do you want?”

The older girl rolled her eyes and kissed Beca chastely on the mouth, “Rebecca Elizabeth Mitchell. If I haven’t made it obvious enough, I really, really, really,” she punctuated each really with a kiss, “Want to be with you. How does that sound?”

The brunette had gone completely red in the face and a shy smile made its way onto her face, “Yeah, okay, sure.”

Chloe grinned and leaned down to whisper into Beca’s ear, “By the way, the Bella’s are placing bets on us finally having sex this weekend.”

Beca went white in the face and gulped, “Oh. Um.. Are they? That seems, uh, inappropriate. I mean we could just um, give them what they want? If you wanted to, of course.”

“Beca Mitchell. Is that your adorably, awkward way of coming onto me?”

“Uh. Yes?” Beca said hesitantly, not exactly confident in her own answer.

The redhead grinned down at her; her blue eyes twinkling with glee, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered. But you know, you look so hot in your underwear. It’s making me hot.” Chloe’s fingers trailed lightly down the abdomen of the girl until her fingers reached her own underwear. The redhead smiled at the girl who was looking at her with wide eyes and positioned her hand above the waistline of her panties and slowly slid her fingertips down and quickly came into contact with her own clit. Chloe’s eyes scrunched closed in delight as she rubbed her fingers around in a circle gently. Beca gulped under Chloe and just watched the redhead pleasure herself. Finally it became too much for her especially after she felt wetness seeping onto her stomach from the other girl’s underwear.

She flipped them over so that Chloe was on the bottom and Beca was laying on top of her. The redhead’s hand stopped moving around in her underwear and instead came up to the brunette’s chest. Beca’s breath hitched as partially damp fingers trailed along her clavicle. “Fuck, Chloe.” The older girl grinned and sat up so that Beca was straddling her lap. Hot lips pressed onto hers and the redhead almost fell back onto the headboard. The brunette took the opportunity to maneuver her tongue into Chloe’s mouth and wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck.  Chloe bit down gently on Beca’s bottom lip before sucking it harshly into her mouth. Beca moaned lightly at the feeling and tangled her hands in the red locks, pulling it slightly.

She had never kissed someone like Chloe before. The redhead was feverous and passionate; she really did have a talented mouth and her tongue was doing wonders to Beca’s own. Beca thought that if she could, she would kiss the other girl for the rest of her life.

After Chloe was convinced that Beca’s bottom lip was completely bruised, she stopped sucking on it and took to the brunette’s neck instead, nipping on the skin and sucking softly. She had a pattern; she would nip, suck and then run her tongue along each area to soothe any pain. Beca’s breath hitched when Chloe sucked on a particular sensitive point and she tugged her mouth back to the other girl’s. They laid down softly and let their already incredible swollen lips mesh with each other. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca’s back and unattached the clasp on the brunette’s bra. She slipped the straps off her shoulders and watched as the shorter girl flung the object off herself and onto the floor.

Chloe looked Beca once over with a grin and if it hadn’t been the redhead, the brunette would’ve covered herself with her arms. The way Chloe was looking at her made Beca shiver and any doubts she had that the other girl didn’t actually like her back were flung away with the wandering of the bright blue eyes in front of her. “You’re so beautiful,” the redhead breathed and looked up to meet steely blue eyes.

Beca chuckled and planted a hard kiss on her mouth before whispering, “Ya know, Chlo. It’s just not fair. I’m here, exposed and you’re still wearing a bra.”

“Oh well. We just can’t have that,” she sat up and swiftly unclasped her bra before sliding it over her shoulders and flung it somewhere in the room.

“That was really hot,” the brunette mumbled with a grin and captured her lips again, their tongues meeting upon instinct. Beca ran her fingers down Chloe’s side, leaving light marks in her wake. She continued to run her hand down Chloe’s body before she palmed one of the girl’s breasts. The redhead’s breath hitched and the brunette grinned into their kiss, pleased with the reaction she was getting out of Chloe.

She ran her palm over the girl’s breast, rubbing it delicately before positioning her index finger and thumb around her nipple. She squeezed gently and Chloe bucked her hips up instantly and ground against Beca. The brunette gasped at the sudden contact and began to tweak the nipple. A groan escaped from deep within Chloe’s throat and Beca broke off the kiss and moved to the redhead’s slender, soft neck. She lightly sucked down and placed little kisses along the skin before she reached the other girl’s clavicle. She ran her tongue along it before moving herself further down. She came across the nipple she had been teasing with her thumb and grinned up at Chloe. The redhead was looking down at her with wide eyes. She swept her tongue lightly over the hard pink stub while making eye contact with Chloe. The other girl’s head fell back and fingers tangled in Beca’s long brown locks. She took that as encouragement to continue and wrapped her mouth around it and sucked down harshly. Her hips were bucked up against once more and Chloe’s breathing was ragged and had turned into panting. Beca moved over to Chloe’s other breast and gave it the same treatment.

After a few minutes of pampering, the redhead had barely caught her breath and the brunette had moved on and was slowly pressing wet kisses along Chloe’s stomach. She swirled her tongue around the other girl’s belly button and eased her tongue further down until it reached the waistband of very pink and very silky panties. She hesitated before she heard, “Jesus Christ, Beca. Just get on with it.” Grinning, she looped her thumbs under Chloe’s underwear and pulled the clothing down to her ankles and over her feet before flinging them off the bed. Beca stood up quickly and shimmied out of her own underwear just so that the game could still be fair.

The redhead looked up at her and the shorter girl grinned before laying back down on the bed and on top of the other girl. She kissed her way up Chloe’s left thigh and slowly licked her way to the girl’s centre. She was sopping wet and Beca almost came undone just looking at her. She didn’t though, thankfully and instead just located the redhead’s clit before sliding her tongue along it.

Chloe groaned and bucked her hips up to meet the brunette’s mouth, “Fuck, Beca.” She sucked down lightly on the little nub of nerves and held the older girl’s hips down so she would stop grinding. The redhead struggled against her and desperately tried to get more friction by lifting her hips but Beca’s grip was too strong. The brunette sucked down harder and a loud moan escaped Chloe’s mouth. Every noise Chloe made spurred Beca on and she gently ran a finger through the girl’s wet folds until she came upon her entrance. She slid her finger in gently and the redhead stilled completely as Beca started an even pattern of moving up, curling her finger and moving back down while using her tongue to rub around her clit. “Jesus. Fuck. Holy shit.” the other girl moaned and grinded against her hand.

Chloe wasn’t one to normally cuss so hearing her so openly using explicives was driving Beca crazy but at the moment the brunette was focused on Chloe and not herself. She inserted a second finger and worked on moving up and down faster and harder than before. She could feel Chloe on the edge as the other girl’s walls tightened against her fingers. The redhead tightened her grip in Beca’s hair and pulled her head closer to her clit. She sucked down harder and sped up her fingers and soon enough the redhead was screeching and convulsing around Beca’s head and hands.

The brunette continued to lick and thrust but at a slower and gentler place to help Chloe ease down from her orgasm. The redhead stilled at one point and Beca pulled her fingers out before licking through Chloe’s folds a few times, catching any drips that she could. Her mouth was sopping by the time she got back up to face Chloe and the redhead shuddered against her mouth as she tasted herself. “I never ever thought that you would be so good at that.”

“I’m full of surprises,” the shorter girl commented with a wicked grin before kissing the other girl delicately. They became immersed in just making out and Chloe ran her hand delicately down Beca’s front before she reaching her folds. The brunette froze and stopped kissing her as Chloe raised a knee to meet the other girl’s centre.

The redhead smiled and flipped the two of them over, knee bucking into Beca’s middle which caused her to choke on air. “Your turn, love.” The brunette was soaked wet Chloe quickly realized as she reached her hand out to run her fingers through Beca’s folds.

The shorter girl gasped and her hand went to her breast, kneading it for pleasure. Chloe grinned and straddled her, positioning herself right over Beca’s clit. She grinded down once harshly and the brunette grunted and raised her hips to meet Chloe’s. The act generated the perfect amount of friction for them both of them. The redhead started a pace that gradually sped up as she ground herself down against Beca, all the while the brunette would grind up to meet her while looking up at Chloe.

The older girl was very pleased with herself and her bright blue eyes while they were hooded twinkled with lust and enthusiasm. Her smile was bright and wide as she continued to meet Beca. The brunette couldn’t even imagine how she looked right now, completely worn out, sweaty and on the brink of an orgasm. She was sure she did not look as Chloe did but if she asked the redhead would be inclined to disagree. Beca’s mouth was opened as she hummed and continued to moan every few seconds. The redhead was panting and little squeaks came out of her with every perfect grind. She looked sexy and Beca couldn’t believe that Chloe Beale was actually riding her. She never ever imagined that something as spectacular as that would happen to her.

“Fuck, Chlo. Fuck, fuck,” she moaned as she came closer to spiraling over the edge. “Oh, I love you. I love you so much,” she said not even trying to stop herself from saying it. It was true, she really did love Chloe Beale and she was feeling it now more than ever. “Oh, fuck.” she practically screamed as the redhead’s thrusts became more precise and deeper. Stars exploded beneath Beca’s eyelids and she cried out as her orgasm hit her. Chloe was losing it as well as her thrusts became less precise and more sloppy. A few moments later, the redhead collapsed down against Beca’s chest and the brunette kissed her on the temple. “Chloe Beale,” she murmured and stroked a lock of red hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Chloe smiled lazily and kissed Beca chastely on the mouth, “Ditto.” Beca chuckled and wrapped her arm around the other girl. A few minutes later, the redhead sat up and straddled the brunette’s stomach once again. “Ya know, Becs. It’s just not fair. I came twice and you only came once.”

The DJ swallowed and looked at her with wide eyes before nervously saying, “Oh, yeah? Well, ugh, what are you going to do about it?”

Light blue eyes narrowed and a grin positioned itself as on the redhead’s face. “Well. I’ve been told before that I’m really good with my mouth,” she murmured. Beca gulped. _Shit_. She was screwed... Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a clever pun... Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I told you it was just smut but I hope you liked it nonetheless.


	8. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become tense for Beca and Chloe at the family lake house. Will their relationship be okay? 
> 
> Triggers: Homophobia   
> Bruises/Hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update is so late! I swear I haven't abandoned the story. I just started college and I'm getting used to adjusting to my new school. This is the second to last chapter so please enjoy it!

Chloe and Beca were in the middle of a rather intense lip lock when the front door opened with a bang and voices were heard. The brunette looked at Chloe with wide eyes and then down at her naked body in fear when voices and footsteps started drifting up the stairs.

“Shit! Dude, go to the bathroom or something. Turn on the shower, pretend you’re taking a shower!” The redhead scrambled up and out of the bed and grabbed the pink underwear that was laying on the floor before closing the door. Beca jumped out of bed as the shower turned on and grabbed her own underwear off the floor before tugging it on quickly. She located her shorts which had been dropped next to the bed the evening before and pulled them on as well. She couldn’t find her bra though and the footsteps were getting closer to the door. “Fuck,” she whispered to herself before just grabbing one of the t-shirts out of the suitcase next to her and tugging it on. A knock sounded at the door and Beca moved to answer it when she noticed Chloe’s bra hanging off the bedside lamp. “How the fuck?” She practically leaped to grab it before throwing it under the bed and moving to the door to throw it open. She leaned as casually as she could against the door when she noticed it was her mom and smiled uncomfortably as if she hadn’t just been having sex for the past four hours. They, of course, hadn’t been doing it for that amount of time since that would’ve been physically exhausting; they had cuddled for a while and talked but it was true, an embarrassingly long amount of time had been spent under the sheets.

Beca’s mom regarded her with a smile, “Hey, Becs. Where’s Chloe?”

“She’s in the shower. We ugh, had been hanging out by the lake and she wanted to rinse off the lake smell and um stuff,” she answered nervously, hoping the story sounded legitimate enough.

 

“When did you get that shirt?” Beca looked down and realized she had grabbed one of Chloe’s shirts in her rush of getting dressed. It was light purple and there was a unicorn on the front.

The brunette chewed her lip nervously before saying, “Um, I, ugh, got it as a joke from one of the Bellas for Christmas. It’s, ugh, surprisingly comfortable.”

Melissa nodded but raised an eyebrow, “Okay, well, we went shopping and I got some shirts for you if you wanted to take a look.”

“Oh! Umm, yeah, definitely, just after Chloe is done… With her shower!” She threw in almost too enthusiastically and her mom eyes widened at how weird her daughter was acting. Beautiful green eyes met steely blue ones and there was a sort of showdown over who would break eye contact first. Beca lost, looking down nervously at her bare feet and lightly traced a circle in the carpet with her big toe.

The older woman looked down curiously at her daughter, “Well, okay. I’m gonna go downstairs. Come down when you two are ready.” Beca nodded and didn’t look up; her face was almost four times more red. Melissa started to move away from the door before she commented nonchalantly, “Also, might be a good idea to put some foundation on your neck before you come downstairs.” Beca’s hand flew to the left side of her neck where dark purple bruises covered the surface of her skin and she flushed even more. Her mom smiled and continued on down the hallway. The DJ shut the door as quietly as possible before sinking down against it and covered her face with her hands.

Chloe trotted out of the bathroom ten minutes later in a towel; she had decided a shower was probably a good idea. She found Beca sitting against the door, not moving with her face in her hands. “You okay, Becs?”

The brunette moved her hands down so that she was cupping her mouth in her own mortification. “I forgot about… I... My mom… She saw all of the work you did on my neck.” The redhead’s hand went to her mouth and she stifled a giggle. Beca glared at her and growled, “This is not funny, Chloe. She told me to put foundation on it to cover up your marks! My mom told me that!”

Chloe bit her lip in order to cease her laughter, “Well, lemme see. It can’t be that bad.” Beca sighed and stood up before walking over to Chloe to let her closely inspect her neck. “Oh wow. I did some really good work here.” Beca’s neck was covered in purple and green marks, some bigger than others. Little bite marks were apparent along the bruises and hickeys traced up the column of her throat. “If your mom ever doubted our relationship, she won’t doubt it now, I can tell you that. I’m honestly so impressed with myself.”

Stormy blue eyes sent her a glare and the redhead grinned. Beca turned to look at Chloe’s neck and smiled brightly, “Well, champ. I’d go take a look at your own neck.”

“Beca...” the redhead ran into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later completely red in the face. She had hickeys similar to the ones Beca wore but these ones went further down her front and ran across her collarbones. She didn’t know how she missed them during her time in the shower. “You suck.”

Beca wiggled her eyebrows, “Obviously.”

“Shut up and get me my foundation.”

“Yes, dear,” the brunette said with a sigh and realized just how whipped she truly was.

 

Chloe and Beca had both made their way downstairs almost an hour later after they’d both showered and dressed. They had set to work on helping each other cover their “marks” with foundation and once they were both convinced that all that could be done was done, they’d gone downstairs hand in hand to socialize with the brunette’s family.

Immediately Matt and Susie had jumped on the two of them and asked if they wanted to color with them. They spent the rest of the day coloring with the kids, talking with Beca’s relatives and lounging by the lake. They enjoyed eachother’s company and were glad that the fake dating situation had turned into something real. Around 8 that night, the entire family gathered in the living room and were having their own separate conversations in small groups. Sammy had been put in his crib for the night. Susie and Matt were in the middle of an intense game of ‘Chutes n Ladders’ with Beca and Chloe.

“Ha! I get to move 6! How do you feel now Chloe?” The brunette said with a smirked and moved her piece 6 spaces.

The redhead rolled her eyes but spun the wheel and moved as well. The two were neck in neck with Matt and Susie trailing not far behind. Matt took his turn and his piece climbed up the ladder which he squealed about. Susie took her turn and ended up having to go down one of the smaller chutes.

“It’s okay Susie, these things happen. You’ll get back up to us in no time,” the oldest cousin added with a sly smirk before spinning the wheel. Chloe’s face broke out in a grin when she saw the number.

Stormy blue eyes met twinkling blue ones and the redhead grinned at her girlfriend, “Well, Becs. Looks like your luck ran out,” she commented before moving Beca’s piece down the chute and all the way back to the 24th spot.

“That’s not fair! This game is rigged!” The brunette pouted out her bottom lip and crossed her arms against herself.

The redhead chuckled, “I’m sorry you big baby. Can I help in any way?” Her girlfriend nodded and Chloe adjusted herself closer to Beca so she could peck her on the lips. “Better?” Beca nodded and smiled a light smile. The game continued on for the next five minutes until Matt finally won by hitting the last spot.

“Victory!” The little boy shrieked and leaped in the air to do multiple fist bumps.

Beca rolled her eyes from her spot and murmured, “Sore winner.” Chloe smacked her lightly on the shoulder and gave her a stern glare.

“Matt, Susie, bedtime,” Christina called from her spot on the couch before getting up and walking over to the group of four by the table.

The two little kids looked at each other and pouted, “But moooommmmmmm,” they said in unison.

Their mom chuckled, “No buts. Let’s go.” The two kids stood up and followed their mom slowly out of the room, their heads hanging low.

“You are such a sore loser,” Chloe commented as Beca moved so that she was laying against her girlfriend.

The brunette rolled her eyes and blew a piece of hair out of her face, “I take chutes and ladders very seriously. I don’t fuck around.” Chloe grinned and ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair. Beca smiled as delicate fingers lightly massaged her scalp. “I love you,” she whispered so that only Chloe could hear.

The redhead blushed and said softly back, “I love you too.” She kissed her girlfriend lightly on the temple and went back to running her fingers through her hair.

“When are you two going to quit it?” A low masculine voice said from across the room. Beca and Chloe both looked in that direction to find Beca’s grandpa staring at them with a frown. The brunette sat up slightly so she no longer leaned against Chloe.

“What?” She asked hesitantly, worried that her grandfather had caught on to what had been their secret relationship.

Frank only narrowed his eyes at his granddaughter, “You two in your homosexual relationship. It’s not natural! God intended for man to lie with woman not woman to lie with woman. You’re lying to yourself Rebecca. I did not raise you to be this way; to be a dyke.” Everyone in the room had frozen and gone quiet. Chloe looked over at Beca who had paled considerably.

“Dad, stop,” Tony commented nervously from the corner, looking over at his father. Frank paid no attention to him and addressed Melissa instead.

“Are you okay with this? Are you okay with your daughter being this- this thing?” He gestured with his hands dramatically at the young brunette at the table.

The younger woman eyed him and then eyed her daughter. She spoke with confidence, “I love Beca. I want her to be happy, I don’t care who she loves. It’s the 21st century, dad.”

Frank spat at his daughter, “I didn’t raise you to believe in this monstrosity and I will not have it in my house.” He turned to the girls in the corner who were both sitting there more frightened than ever, “I want both of you out in the morning and I never want to see either of you again as long as I live.”

“Dad, no. You can’t do that,” Karen practically whispered. Before Chloe could register what was happening, Beca was bolting out of the room and running up the stairs.

“Beca wait!” The redhead yelled and stood up, throwing a glare at Frank before taking off and up the stairs. She heard the bedroom door slam and she immediately ran to it before opening it to throw herself inside. “Becs?” The brunette was curled up on the bed in a fetal position and sobbing. Chloe immediately went over to her and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Hey, love. Look at me.” The younger girl only sobbed harder and yanked her shoulder harshly from Chloe’s grip. “Beca.” The brunette turned towards her, eyes puffy and red from crying. “Oh, Becs.” She moved cautiously towards the other girl and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you. I love you so much.” The DJ accepted the hug and reciprocated. “He’ll get over it. I promise.” The soft hands that had been on her lower back moved away from her quickly and Chloe looked at the younger girl confused.

Beca stood up and looked Chloe straight in the eye, mascara tracks and all, “No, he won’t. You don’t get it, do you, Chloe? He is never going to get over this,” she signalled between the two of them, “Or me or you or.. or fucking anything! He is never going to be fucking okay with this!”

The redhead looked down quickly before looking back up to meet stormy blue eyes, “Becs, you don’t know that..”

“I don’t know that? Of course I know that Chloe! Are you delusional! Are you a fucking idiot! Did you not just hear him?!” Beca was yelling now and Chloe slinked back further away her. She had never seen the other girl this upset, “He will never get over this, Chloe! Why can’t you get that through your pretty little head?!”

“Beca, don’t take this out on me. This isn’t my fault.” The redhead was trying her best not to cry or scream back or both.

“YES IT IS! This. Is. Your. Fault. You were the one who suggested this stupid little fucking fake relationship and look at it now! Look what you did Chloe!” She imitated the other girl, “Come on Becs, this’ll be so much fun. It’s just pretend.” Tears welled up and spilled out of bright blue eyes but Beca couldn’t stop herself. “Well look what happened! It didn’t end fun like you said it would! Everything is a fucking mess!”  

The redhead sniffed and rubbed her nose with her hand, failing to control the tears streaming down her face, “Beca. I love you.”

The brunette just laughed bitterly, “And that’s where it all went wrong, isn’t it Chloe?”

“Maybe I should just go,” Chloe grabbed her purse slowly and the keys to Beca’s car hoping the brunette would come to her senses and tell her to stay.

The opposite happened. “Yeah, you should go,” the brunette turned around, loud sobs wracking her body. She didn’t face the other girl, “Just get the fuck out of here, Chloe! I don’t want to see you.” The door closed behind her and footsteps echoed loudly down the stairs before the front door slammed shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything. Comments, kudos and bookmarks make the world go round.


	9. An apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Beca salvage her newly found romantic relationship or is it too late? Using the help of our two favorite blondes, Beca tries to get the girl she loves back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The comments from the last chapter kind of terrified me. A lot of you really don't like me now which is kind of rough because I love you guys. Just so we're all on the same page, I had that entire huge angsty fight planned from the beginning. The story revolved around that happening, I wrote a lot of foreshadowing around Beca's grandfather. I figured that not everything could be perfect for the couple and that something big and dramatic needed to happen. I also feel Beca reacted really realistically, if I was put in that situation I would lash out at whoever was closest to me and we all know Beca doesn't know how to put her foot in her mouth. I tagged angst for a reason, friends. Since I did upset so many of you, I hope this chapter, the final chapter, makes you all feel better. I hope to repair any damage that I caused with the last chapter.

The vibration of her phone on the table next to her woke her from her sleep. “Fuck,” she mumbled before glancing up to look at the time, 5:20 am. She picked up the phone and answered groggily, “Hello?”

“Beca Mitchell,” a serious voice responded to her on the other line.

“Oh shit,” the brunette thought to herself, remembering how exactly the previous night had gone down. She had hoped everything that had happened had been a dream but alas, no. “Aubrey?”

The blonde on the other line sighed deeply and irritably, “What the fuck did you do to my best friend?”

The DJ panicked and answered quickly, “Oh my god. No no no no. Is she okay? I shouldn’t have told her to leave. I’m such an idiot. I can’t believe I did that. Oh fuck. What have I done? The one girl I’ve ever loved and now she’s gone and it’s all my fault. Shit. Fuck. I’m so stupid-”

“Whoa, Beca, calm down. I completely agree with you. You are so stupid and right now I hate you more than normal but I also get that you had kind of a rough night so I’m not going to kill you… as of yet. But you better get your ass down here right fucking now and fix whatever went wrong with Chloe.”

Beca’s voice was quiet as she asked, “Does she hate me?”

“No she doesn’t hate you, Beca. But I do and I will continue to if you don’t apologize to her.”

The brunette nodded but then realized one important step was missing to her plan to get home, “Shit. Chloe took my car. How am I supposed to get back to Barden?” There was a deep breath on the other side and a sigh.

Aubrey cleared her throat before speaking, “I’ll send someone for you. Text me the address. Be ready and waiting outside in forty five minutes.”

Beca nodded, “Thanks Aubrey. I appreciate it.”

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Chloe.” There was a long silence before the blonde spoke up again, “45 minutes!” The line clicked dead and the brunette scratched her head before standing up to get ready to leave.

Forty minutes had passed and Beca was sitting on her bed staring at the note in her hands.

_Mom,_

_I’m sorry I left without telling you but I want you to know that I’m safe and that I’m going to be okay. I really messed up with my relationship with Chloe and I need to go to fix it. She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can’t lose her. Just know that I love you and I love the rest of the family. I know Grandpa is upset with me and will continue to be upset but I don’t have the time, energy or emotional capacity to deal with that right now. His feelings are his problem, not mine. I’m sorry for any tension that emerges in the family due to what happened last night. I hope we can go back to normal eventually. I’ll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Beca_

She laid the note down on her bedside table before grabbing both her and Chloe’s suitcases. She turned off the lights and headed downstairs expecting someone to be up and waiting for her. No one was awake and it was probably better that way, Beca thought. The small DJ headed out the door and waited on the stoop for her ride. Two minutes later a car pulled up, its headlights blinding Beca. The window rolled down and the brunette squinted to see who was driving the car.

“Ay. Short stuff, get in the car. I want to get back to Barden.” Beca smirked at the familiar Australian voice and piled the luggage into the back before taking her place in the passenger seat. Fat Amy smiled at her before pulling out of the driveway and onto the neighborhood road. “So. How are you?” The brunette didn’t respond, only looked ahead at the road in front of her. She wasn’t prepared to talk to Amy about what happened with Chloe without bursting into tears. “I’m good, Fat Amy. Thanks for asking. How are you? Well, let me just tell you. Aubrey has been a raging bitch all weekend since Chloe wasn’t around and our choreography sucks and Bumper keeps hitting on me and to make it worse I had to pick up a quiet, angsty brunette at 6 o’clock in the morning but I mean it could be worse.”

Beca sighed, “Thanks for picking me up Amy. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem shortstack.” A silence filled the car before the blonde broke it. “So. Chloe, huh? I’m assuming you guys finally got your heads out of your arses and got it on. I mean, lesbihonest, the sexual tension there was even affecting me.” The brunette chuckled lightly before her eyes brimmed with tears. She really had screwed it all up. She sniffed and tried to make it look like she wasn’t on the verge of sobbing. “Beca? What happened?”

The DJ looked up at the hood of the car and wiped her eyes, breathing deeply before beginning to speak, “Chloe and I pretended to date this weekend so that my mom would stop harassing me about being single. And we, uh, actually admitted to each other that we really loved each other, like uh, love love, and we started to actually date but then last night my conservative asshole of a grandfather went off on me about me being gay and he said that I wasn’t welcome in the family anymore. I got upset and I blamed Chloe and I really shouldn’t have because none of it was her fault. And I told her to leave and she did leave and now she probably hates me and I don’t know how to fix it.” Beca was crying by the end of her synopsis of the weekend, tears flowing freely down her face. She had been reduced to a hiccuping, sobbing mess.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Beca,” the Australian commented in a soothing tone. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Do you know why?” The brunette looked at her, “Because you’re like the coolest girl I know and you’re going to get her back. Just tell her that you’re sorry. Chloe is head over heels for you, I can tell by how she looks at you and by the hickies on your neck-” Beca’s hand flew to her neck, desperately trying to cover the marks. “You guys are going to be fine and you’ll go back to being in love.”

The brunette nodded once, still not entirely convinced. “Thanks Amy.”

“No problem kid. It is my job as your best friend to give you advice.” Beca laughed lightly and watched the road and sights around them as they sped back towards Barden.

Amy pulled up to Chloe and Aubrey’ apartment about thirty minutes later and looked at Beca. “You can do this. Do you need some of my confidence? I can give you some.” The brunette shook her head.

“I think I’ll be okay, but thanks Amy and thanks for picking me up.” Beca exited the car to grab both her and Chloe’s luggage.

The blonde sitting in the driver’s seat grinned at her and shouted, “Good luck Beca!” The brunette waved and watched the car leave.

Beca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “Shit.” She walked up the stairs leading to their apartment. Once she reached it, she smoothed down her shirt and sighed heavily. She took a breath and knocked once on the door, almost flying backwards when the door opened immediately.

“She’s in her room,” Aubrey said to her before pulling Beca inside with the luggage. “I’ll take that. You go talk to her, now.” The younger girl nodded at the older girl and headed down the hallway to Chloe’s room. She beat a gentle wrap on the door and waited for a response only to be met by silence. She took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door.

It broke her heart to see the other girl lying in a fetal position on the bed wrapped in blankets. “Chlo?” The other girl didn’t say anything. Beca took the opportunity to get on the bed next to her. “Chloe?” The redhead flinched away when Beca reached out to touch her shoulder. “I’m such an idiot, Chloe. I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I should not have taken it out on you. I shouldn’t have told you to leave. I was upset and hurting and you were there and I didn’t think before I spoke and I ruined the one good thing that I had,” she wiped a tear away from her eye and her voice wavered as she spoke, “None of what happened with my family was your fault. I don’t regret this weekend at all and I don’t and would never regret you. I’m in love with you Chloe Beale. I don’t deserve you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness but that doesn’t change how completely and totally head over heels I am for you. No one has ever made me feel like you do. I get dizzy just breathing the same air that you do. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I understand if you never want to see me again and I understand if you don’t want to be together but I needed to apologize.” There was still silence from the girl next to her. Chloe hadn’t even turned around to face her while she had spoken. “I love you,” Beca added lastly and stood up to leave the room. She would’ve gotten farther if a hand hadn’t shot out and latched onto her wrist before pulling her back down onto the duvet.

Soft, strong arms wrapped around her neck and the older girl buried her head into the crook of Beca’s neck. “Never ever pull something like that again,” she mumbled through sobs.

“I promise I won’t, Chloe. I promise.” The brunette wrapped herself around the other girl and held her tightly. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” she repeated and kissed the redhead on the side of her head.

Chloe pulled back to look at her and Beca’s heart broke at the sight of her. Her eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot. Tear tracks stained her face. Beca kissed her on the forehead and then slowly planted soft kisses down her nose and her cheeks. Her lips met the corner of her mouth and she hesitated slightly before connecting their lips together. The redhead kissed her back softly and their lips continued to meld lazily before the brunette pulled away to smile lightly at her. “Are we okay?”

“We’re okay,” Chloe said with a small smile and fell back onto the bed pulling Beca with her. She rested her head against Beca’s chest and her eyes fluttered close as the brunette wrapped her arms around her. The two fell asleep wrapped up in eachother.

**Epilogue- 3 months later**

Beca was in the middle of a conversation with Fat Amy about Australia and it’s kangaroo infestation when her girlfriend walked in. She didn’t notice Chloe’s presence since the blonde was going into extreme detail about the pouch that lines a kangaroo’s stomach. She almost jumped out of her skin when hands landed on her waist. The brunette spun around in surprise to be met with a kiss by soft pink lips. Beca smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck.

“Hey you,” Chloe murmured and broke the kiss.

Beca smiled sheepishly, a faint blush dotting her cheeks, “Hey. My mom wants to know what you want for dinner this Friday?” After Beca had left the lake house in a haste to go apologize to Chloe, her mom had called her and told her that even though her grandpa wasn’t okay with her sexuality, the rest of the family backed her and Chloe completely and loved her to death.

“I’d say you but I don’t think that’s an appropriate answer,” the redhead responded and winked.

Fat Amy groaned in disgust, “You’re my least favorite couple. You two are the reason gays can’t get married.” She proceeded to fake vomit all over the two of them. The redhead only grinned and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Get a room!” Cynthia Rose yelled from where she was standing with Stacie. Stacie just looked at them in approval and wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe smiled, “We have a room.” Beca grinned and Aubrey looked like she was about to strangle both of them.

The blonde huffed, “No, Chloe, you have a room in an apartment which you share with me and your little girlfriend just happens to be there all the time.”

“We can’t help being in love,” the brunette commented before connecting her lips back with her girlfriend’s.

A chorus of groans erupted from the Bella’s around them and Beca felt a paper ball hit the back of her head. She only grinned in response and leaned further into the kiss and into her girlfriend. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing it and all of the support I got throughout this fic really helped me to write it. Thank you so much for reading. I hope to write more for you guys in the future.


End file.
